Enshrouded In Darkness
by Creighton Cross
Summary: <html><head></head>When Dudley puts seven year old Harry in to a brief coma, Harry's body falls asleep, waiting for Harry's soul to reclaim it to awaken. However, another soul residing in Harry's body wants to claim the body. Harry battles the soul and comes out, now armed with the memories and the magical core of Tom Riddle. Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Selective Weasley bashing.</html>
1. Childhood: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The body was still conscious. The fragment of his mutilated soul stayed where he was though. The only way he could get out was to fight the holder of the body he was in. However, the holder would have to be unconscious for this to work._

**23rd June 1988**

"Up! Get up! Now!"

The holder awoke, feeling dread all over, he wiped his eyes. He must have been crying in his sleep again.

The holder of the body was one Harry Potter, orphaned at one and left to suffer at the hands of the Dursley's.

Rubbing the rest of the tears from his eyes, Harry Potter tried to remember the dream he had. He remembered some homeless-looking guy wearing unusual clothes and a cat, at least he was sure it was a cat.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Harry groaned loudly by accident. He always hated Dudley's birthdays. Dudley would have his 'friends' around, although he did not care for any of them, and encourage them to play 'Harry Hunting' with him. 'Harry Hunting' involved chasing his cousin Harry, catching him and beating him as much as possible before being pulled off by their parents. However, the parents didn't do it anymore. After believing the lies from the Dursley's that Harry was sent to an institution for hopeless cases, they believed that Harry deserved a beating for his 'crimes'.

Young Harry Potter did not know anything about himself, other than his name and his birthday, which the Dursley's would not celebrate, and the date he arrived at the Dursley's. He would only find out how close his birthday was when it was Dudley's. He knew his birthday would be a month after Dudley's.

He rubbed his hand on his forehead, feeling the scar he had. The Dursley's had told him he had got it in the car crash that had claimed his parents lives'. From what he had learnt while living with the Dursley's the past near seven years about his parents' was that they were drunks and had died in a car crash. However, young Harry was beginning to doubt this story. Whenever they had told him this the first time, his Aunt Petunia had said they had driven in to the path of an oncoming truck in the West County. He asked them that question when he was four years old.

Recently, he had asked them where in the West Country did it happen. His Aunt gave him a blank look and said they crashed in Weymouth, and "what made him think they crashed in the West County?". When Harry had confirmed what she had said four years prior she went extremely pale and threw him in to the Cupboard for asking _freakish _questions about his _freakish _parents.

"What did you say?" demanded his aunt from the other side of the cupboard.

"Nothing, nothing …" Harry mumbled.

_The Cupboard _ that she had thrown him in to over the years was his bedroom. Harry never knew what a bed felt like. All he really slept on was a sheet. He was too scared of the Dursley's, particularly his Uncle Vernon, to ask for a proper bed. Otherwise, the large fat man would hit him.

Now dressed, Harry Potter came out of the Cupboard and went into the kitchen. Giving her nephew a look of contempt, she pointed her bony finger at the stove and snarled "Get To Work!"

Harry cooked the remainder of the bacon, and tossed on the sausages when he was told to do so. The eggs soon followed too. Shortly enough, the Dursley's were wolfing down the food Harry cooked without so much as a 'Thank You'.

"Get upstairs and start cleaning Dudley's room before Mrs. Figg comes by," Aunt Petunia said, scowling at him.

Mrs. Figg was a neighbor of the Dursley's who lived over on Wisteria Walk. She moved into the area back in November 1981, shortly after Harry himself had arrived in Privet Drive. Every year on Dudley's birthday the Dursley's would take Dudley off to wherever he wanted to go on his birthday and leave Harry with her. However, she wasn't much better than the Dursley's but at least she didn't try to starve him like they did. She would let him have some cake although it had always tasted foul, like a spiked drink. She would then make him look at photos of her cats Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty, among many others. Last time he was with her, he felt so angry at seeing the photos over and over that he had made something unusual happen.

Mrs. Figg showed him a new photo of a Tabby Cat that she had seen on Privet Drive that she had found adorable. Harry, who was staring at the photo, felt a strong surge of anger come up inside him and somehow the upper floor seemed to collapse. The bathroom above the Living Room had completely fallen apart, pipes bursting all over the house as the pipes to the bath had also broken loose. Somehow an unusual amount of water had flowed into the Living Room, soaking the old lady completely. Harry had apologized profusely, although somehow he felt delighted at seeing the old lady crumble under water. Her entire fireplace was destroyed when the bath had fallen through and destroyed a support for the chimney, severely loosening the structural supports for the chimney that had kept it upright, causing it to fall down and land in the kitchen of her home, completely destroying every appliance in the room. The flooding of the broken pipes had completely soaked everything she owned and the kitchen was flooded by a near foot. Mrs. Figg had stared at him once she had seen what happened to her home. When she had seen that her fire was rendered useless she got mad. She didn't blame Harry, as he had feared, as strange things seemed to happen around him all the time. She told Harry to go out to the park for a few minutes, saying she needed to contact someone. When he came back later the next week the house was completely fixed. Harry was amazed at how quick it was done as it looked completely destroyed the other day from the outside. He had run in to tell her it looked great, and the fire had just gone out when he entered the living room. Mrs. Figg was bending down at the fire, her face seemingly covered in soot which had made Harry laugh.

The Dursley's punished Harry for it though, for showing his _freakishness _to normal people. They firmly believed Harry had done it and locked him in his cupboard for a week. When Mrs. Figg had come by later asking if she could punish him instead, they relented, believing she might do something worse to him, as it was her home he had destroyed. Instead, she had made him get it back in to shape by helping her clean every room for three days, which was better chores for him to do as he was normally forced to do a variety of tasks for the Dursley's that normally left his back in severe pain. For her it was just a bit of cleaning. She had given him fifty pence for it and told him not to tell the Dursley's, that it would be their 'little secret'.

Harry grabbed the cleaning equipment and made his way upstairs to Dudley's room. He started the cleaning by picking up the mess of the clothes that Dudley had thrown on the floor. Picking up Dudley's jumper, he gave himself a brief chuckle. Dudley had grown out of this jumper two weeks ago, barely eight days after Aunt Petunia had bought it for him. He had now gained another full few pound and Aunt Petunia had gone back to the shops to get new clothes for her 'growing boy'.

More like a whale, Harry thought smiling at the thought.

"What are you smiling at, freak?" interrupted a voice. Harry turned around on the spot, to see a fuming Dudley Dursley standing there at the door.

"Remembering a joke," Harry sputtered. He knew this excuse wouldn't work. His cousin was really dense and stupid, but he always believed Harry was making a joke about him. It gave him an excuse to do 'Harry Hunting'. It was probably the only exercise he'd even do as well.

"Tell me the joke," he said. He seemed to calm down a bit. Harry decided it was time for a little revenge on The Walking Whale.

"One day," said Harry. "There was this fat kid who enjoyed tormenting people he thought were useless compared to himself. He made unusual noises at the table every time, eating everything within sight. He would even eat the food off the floor.

"One day his aunt came by, and she would give him money as long as he was himself. He viewed that as bullying other children."

Dudley scrunched up his face, confused. "That child should be beat for his table manners. I have to admit though that it sounds familiar, freak, but I can't place it."

Smirking, Harry decided to go in for the kill. "I'm talking about you," he told his cousin, who looked outraged at being talked to like this. "How's my favorite Fatty cousin? 'Harry Hunting' might help you lose weight. It's the only exercise you do."

And he ran for it as quick as he could. However, he'd forgotten that 'Harry Hunting' never started upstairs in Privet Drive and he fell.

However, instead of his body rolling down the stairs as it should be, he soared through the air and hit his head quite violently in to the oncoming wall next to the door at the bottom of the stairs. His body fell quite hard against the ground. When Dudley arrived at his cousin's seemingly unconscious body he gave a sneer and hit Harry in the chest hard.

Uncle Vernon had come out of the kitchen when he heard the noise. When he saw the mark the _freak's _head had made on the wall, he was furious at his nephew for destroying the wall. He grabbed his nephew's body and started shaking him so hard that the glasses had fallen off the boy's face. Aunt Petunia had also come out of the kitchen, and she was disgusted at the blood the _freak _had doused the wall in.

The doorbell rang, jolting the Dursley's out of their senses.

"Vernon," she whispered to her husband. "Lift him up and keep him steady."

Vernon looked at his nephew with utter hatred and lifted him up.

"Hello Arabella," Petunia exclaimed in her nicest tone. "Thank you so much for this. Didn't think you would take him after what had happened to your house."

"Nonsense," she said back. "I'll take him for you anytime."

Dudley tried slapping Harry to wake up to no avail.

"Is Harry ok?" Mrs. Figg asked, her voice concerning.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Petunia said. "He's just exhausted. He won't awake for a while. Vernon will take him over to your house."

At this Vernon flashed his eyes angrily at his wife. HE, Vernon Dursley had to take _the freak_ to someone else's house. However at his wife's gaze he knew he better not show animosity to the child. Besides, Mrs. Figg's house was just a street away.

He had been extremely jealous of her over the past year. He had begged her for the contact details for the contractor she had used to repair her house. She had refused at first. But then one day when he went over he discovered that she was not there. He had gone home in a surly mood and took out his anger on Harry. When he had woken up the next day Mrs. Figg had contacted him back saying she was at the funeral of the contractor. That he had been involved in a car crash while holidaying in a seaside town in Dorset. Petunia had failed to realize that that was where Weymouth was, but Harry did and had thought the old lady knew what went on in the house. However she didn't show it.

Vernon loaded Harry's unconscious form in to the car and drove him and Mrs. Figg back to her house. When they arrived Vernon heaved Harry's body out of the car and had taken him in to Mrs. Figg's house. He dropped Harry uncaringly on to Mrs. Figg's sofa and drove off before he heard Mrs. Figg call out her thanks.

Arabella Figg was not stupid. She knew what went on in that house. She had begged Albus Dumbledore to take the child out of their care, she knew from the moment she met them they were unfit guardians. After Harry's accidental magic nearly destroyed her house the previous year she had tried desperately to get Dumbledore to reconsider leaving him there. Instead he came to Little Whinging through her fireplace and repaired her house magically for her, and obliviating the Muggles who would wonder how it would have fixed itself so quickly. Knowing that the Dursley's were severely ignorant of magic, he didn't bother even trying with them, especially since Petunia knew who he was and what he had looked like. Lily had told him how she would obsess over the Chocolate Frog's secretly while outwardly showing her disdain for Wizardkind back when she went home in Summertime.

She put her clammy hand up against Harry's forehead. He was extremely cold to the touch. Not a muscle twitched from the contact of her cold hand. She grabbed a Muggle stethoscope and placed it over Harry's heart. It was beating rather rapidly. Too rapidly. Suddenly she noticed something else happening to Harry. His scar was becoming extremely pronounced on his forehead. From what Albus had told her, the boy's scar went beyond normal magic and that if it ever became different in any way possible to contact him immediately.

Making sure no one could see her she grabbed the pot she had concealed in the Living Room behind her book on cats. She knew Harry would not snoop at this point in her book library. She had made sure of that. She opened the pot and pulled out a small amount of Floo Powder. She went to the fire and tossed it in. At once green flames soared in the fire.

"Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts," she said putting her head in to the green flames.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the fire Dumbledore was having a meeting with Healer Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She was informing him of the condition of Severus Snape, who had one of the worse students this year at Potions. Student Nymphadora Tonks was extremely adept at Potions, but her ability with clumsiness had enabled her to put in the wrong seeds for the potion asked for. When Snape had bent over her potion to sneer at her work, she had stepped back so he would be closer. It was completely unintentional but the Potion had completely exploded, dousing the professor completely in what was now discovered as particles of the Tongue Removing Potion. The potion ingredient that was added was powerful to be the Tongue Removing Potion, but it had made the potions master lose his tongue. Poppy had finally retrieved a Tongue Replenishing Potion from St Mungo's and fed it to the irate professor, who was now healing much better. No punishment was given to young Tonks, who had volunteered instead to help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing to punish herself, which Dumbledore and her Head Of House had agreed upon. Everyone of her friends in Hufflepuff House and others were cheering for her at dinner the first night it had happened.<p>

"Albus!" shouted a voice from the fire.

Dumbledore frowned. He knew today was the day of Dudley Dursley's birthday and that Mrs. Figg would have Harry right now. Normally she contacted him when Harry had left her home and classes for the day at Hogwarts would be finished. What was wrong?

He strode over to his fireplace and saw her floating head in the fire.

"Whatever is wrong Arabella?" he questioned her, keeping his grandfatherly face on.

"I think they knocked Harry in to a coma," she told him. "His heart beat is extremely rapid, and his scar is becoming enflamed. It's turning black as I speak."

"I'm coming in," he told her and he walked into the fire.

At once he was in Arabella Figg's house in Little Whinging. Proud of the magic he had used to fix her home, he took a brief look around at his recreation of her house before looking at the boy that was passed out on her couch.

At once he saw what was wrong with Harry. The scar was turning black, and the size of the scar was beginning to expand. He didn't know what was wrong with the boy there to make it happen, but he was sure that Voldemort's curse was doing something to the child.

"FAWKES!" he bellowed. At once the majestic Phoenix flamed in to the room.

Seeing the boy that was clearly suffering on the couch. Fawkes made his way to Harry and immediately dropped a tear on to Harry's scar to suppress the evil that was trying to expand. When the creature finished he starting trilling to Dumbledore, whom knew what the Phoenix was saying. Harry needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

Albus sighed. As long as he didn't see much of Hogwarts it couldn't be a problem. He grabbed hold of Harry with one hand and took hold of Fawkes who had immediately teleported the two directly to the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts.

Arriving in the hospital wing he noticed Severus, who was glaring venomously at Tonks, who looked rather uncomfortable at being around the angry professor.

"Nymphadora," Dumbledore called to her. "Come help me with Mr. Potter here."

At those two words both looked very alert. The face of Severus Snape took one look at Harry and muttered "Just like his father, he gets preferential treatment over me." Tonks on the other hand came over immediately to Dumbledore, looking down at the seven year old with sadness in her eyes. She didn't need to ask the child for confirmation of his life. The child looked battered, a fresh bruise on his forehead, from where Dudley hit him before they had left that morning. His face was quite pale, indicating that he boy didn't get much sun. He was extremely thin for a child his age. She knew immediately that he must have been starved since he looked emaciated all over.

She made the mistake of asking Dumbledore about it. Quietly he had obliviated her memory of the last few minutes. He realized she shouldn't have called her over. However, being obliviated didn't make her forget that it was Harry Potter. She girl transfigured herself blond and kissed the boy's forehead, right on his scar.

Dumbledore was flabbergasted at what Tonks had done.

"For Luck, Harry Potter," she said before leaving the boy's side.

Dumbledore noticed a stark difference now in Harry. The blackness from the scar was beginning to fall back. He immediately saw the solution to the problem that was precedented in front of him.

"Fawkes," he called out, and the Phoenix appeared before him, perched on the edge of Harry's Hospital Bed.

The Phoenix knew what to do apparently and had started his Phoenix song, trilling the tune while perched above Harry's face on the railing of the bed nearest his head. The child started stirring silently, making Dumbledore smile.

He instructed the Phoenix to stay with Harry and keep trilling the tune into Harry's mind. He walked out of the Hospital Wing feeling elated. He couldn't let the Horcrux die yet. It was up to Voldemort to do that. It was all part of his plan, _after all_.

Except an error of his own believing in his plans would go well was beginning to fall apart. For while Harry was unconscious he didn't know what Harry was doing or that something else had been _transfered_.

**Please R&R. And if anyone can guess correctly why Harry responded to Tonks the way that he did, well done. It is not a Harry/Tonks pairing!**


	2. Childhood: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_He could feel the holder running. He was still waiting for the moment. He wouldn't care if it would take forever. He knew that one day, this holder would eventually become unconscious at some point. It always happened to everyone. Maybe stress might come in to the holder and pass out from exhaustion, putting his body into unconscious mode. When that day would come, he would make his move. After all, nothing lasts forever._

_He felt the body crash against something. He couldn't feel any pain, but it was quite a jostle, which had pushed his soul to the nether region towards the power source to keep the body stable._

_He saw at once a miniscule white light that had begun to form in the region around the organ known as the brain. He knew immediately what this had meant. The holder had slipped into unconsciousness. It was time to move._

_However, before he could make a move, the unconscious body was shaking violently, sending the fragmental souls of his apart. He had one soul and the shaking of the body had made the fragmented soul break upon the shake. There were now two fragmented and the soul of the holder's hurdling downwards through the body, far away from the intended target to take over the power of the body._

To Harry, he felt lost when he had hit the wall. He felt his soul dissipate in to his innermost self, inside the body. Upon entry, he sensed a second soul lurking in beneath him. When he had looked, he only got a brief glance before the shaking Uncle Vernon had given him sent him and the other soul downwards through his body. Unsure of what the other soul was doing in his body, he hurdled down to meet the other soul, whom he wanted to find.

Upon closer inspection, he wish he hadn't looked. The moment he encountered part of the mutilated soul of his parent's killer a full on battle had begun. Being ill-raised and beaten on by the abusive Dursley's half his life, he wasn't prepared for battle.

_The fragmented soul saw the other soul come towards him. Oh, that holder is going to be in for a gift of a lifetime. He surged forward immediately, intending to rip through that curious soul coming at him. He charged right through the other soul. He had broken it. The soul of the other was now in two. It must be rather painful, it thought. But it didn't care. The only way he could get control of the body would be if he had one soul in this body. He had to search for the other one and get it re-emerged with this one. The amount of times he had ripped his soul rendered him from controlling all of them. He couldn't just call for it to come back. He would also need to prevent the other one from regaining its strength and power over the body._

_He went lower into the depths of the body seeking the other part of his soul. Searching everywhere he tried to look for the remainder of his mutilated soul. It was a shame he could not call it to himself. It was glad it had delayed the original soul to return to its body._

_Turning to his right, he followed a bit of organ tunnelling, at least that's what he believed it to be. He saw it immediately. It sped right in to the remainders of his soul._

_He had attached himself to it. The soul was whole again. There was no time to waste anymore. It was time to get to the power source and fill himself in._

_He started his ascent to the organ that would take his control, which was the brain. On the way it encountered the other soul, which was whole again._

Harry was surprised at the attack the other soul had given him. He had thought it was just an unusual wanderer that had somehow became embedded in him by accident. Now he had realised that it was time to fight back when he felt his soul painfully rip in two. Luckily for him, he was able to recall it, although it had taken at least nearly a minute before it became whole again. Not knowing the other souls intentions, he made his way upwards, believing that controlling his body again by connecting his soul to the power source might expunge the embedded one to leave his body.

Nearing his destination to the power source he saw the other soul, which was at the same level with him. Desperate to regain control he dived up and moved as fast as he could to enter power.

However, the other soul had caught on and, just at the same moment, both souls had entered the power source, the brain, at the same time, severely weakening the body.

_Although it entered the power source at the same time as the other one, it had realised that it had advantage. It had known of more power techniques, known how to do a takeover. This body was no exception. After all, it was someone else's territory, and it was time for an old-style takeover._

_It was halfway through the struggle when it happened. What sounded like water had fallen had fallen on the outer shards of the forehead region. Then all hell broke loose._

Harry's own soul had tried to battle with the embedded soul of Riddle's. Harry's soul was nearing exhaustion. If he couldn't take back his body now, the opposing side would take over and he would be expunged from his own body.

His prowess was failing extravagantly when it happened. Water had seemed to make its way on to the forehead of his body. As he was the beholder he could feel it and hear it. Confused to why and how a mythical creature would be crying on his forehead, he kept pressing with the battle. They were both now inside his head and battling for dominance, and he wasn't going to give up. After all, this was HIS body.

The tear from the creature had weakened the fragmented soul and had it detached from the power source, if only briefly. Riddle tried slashing his soul apart again, so as to delay him from returning to his body.

The tear from the Phoenix seemed to strengthen him from the outside, but it had also strengthened his soul, which had helped him fight back with more valour. He felt flames around his body next, which seemed rather hazy. It still helped his strength though.

Throwing himself at the soul, he ripped the other one apart. Snarling from within itself, the other soul launched itself at Harry. However, it hadn't noticed that it had been split into two. The second particle of itself went down the route that had led to Harry's blood, where his mother's lingering sacrifice was being held.

However, instead of his mother's sacrifice destroying the soul particle, as it was weakening due to the poor treatment Harry had suffered at the Dursley's, the soul had fast-tracked right into the magical core that was in Harry's blood system. This soul particle immediately increased Harry's magical core in his entire body to the core Riddle had had when he had vanished in 1981, as normally the core would respond to give out 'Accidental Magic'.

Back in the power source of Harry's body, the remaining soul still could succeed now that the other particle of his soul had now resided in the magical core, if it wasn't for the mythical creature.

Phoenix song suddenly broke out on the outside of the body, which had severely damaged the nerve of the opposing soul.

_It can't take it. The soul just couldn't take it anymore. This body was loved. LOVED. It couldn't cope being in a body that had love attached to it. It began to fall back. It didn't watch to where it was backing up towards. Right behind it was the memory core that granted the user of the body his own memories._

_Suddenly the soul roared in extreme pain. Someone had brushed their lips over the area where it had become planted in the first place. It couldn't leave the body. Only a Dementor could make a soul leave the body. A further break of song made the soul fall back. Only this time it was a fatal error. The memory could not let anything leave it once something had made its way in to it, whether it was a vision or a __**soul**__. The soul fell in to the memory, leaving itself in the tiny capacity of the memory._

Seeing that the soul had vanquished itself somewhere, Harry's soul figured out that he needed to get back in control. Before he regained control something unusual came to mind, a phoenix was behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Land Of The Living...<strong>_

However delighted as he was to be back in the land of the living, instead of fighting with Lord Voldemort's soul, he fell asleep once he had felt himself on an actual bed. Only this time, he didn't have dreams that just concerned him.

At the end of the battle he had realised immediately what had happened to his body. He felt his Magical Core strengthen really high. It didn't go beyond as it would override the Magical Strength. The vanquishing of the Dark Lord's soul -_well, part of it- _in to his blood had increased his magical strength. There was now a powerful magical substance in his veins. Not only that, but the power that Tom Riddle had gained over his lifetime. The Legilimency, Occlumency, Potion Making, Wandless Magic, Magical Control, knowledge of curses, Dark ones and Light ones. He now had knowledge of all the Dark Arts known or unknown to the Magical World. Transfiguration and Parselmagic had entered the cores and were answering now to his control. Charms and Apparition were now there too. Riddle, who had also possessed the art of elemental fire, conjuring it and also to controlling temperature without even using a wand. The Dark Lord had even put in his ability to fly. He had also put in Aura Magic, which could change the atmosphere in the room from a light, happy feel to an atmosphere that would feel like death that would cower even the most dangerous Death Eater.

Unwisely, Riddle had also transferred the other part of his broken soul from inside Harry in to Harry's memory, inadvertently giving Harry all of his memories, from his days at Wools Orphanage until the night of his parents death on 31 October back in 1981. From what he learnt from the memories while sleeping that Riddle had evaded death with the creation of at least five Horcrux's, ripping his soul apart to do it, which had required him to murder innocents, whether they were marked or not. It seemed he made his first with the murder of Myrtle in the First Floor Girls Lavatory. The whereabouts of the embedded soul was with a Death Eater named Lucius Malfoy in his childhood diary, which he had never written in, but he had also bewitched it to open the Chamber of Secrets through possession. The memory had even revealed the location of all the Horcrux's he had created so far. The cave at the beach where he had tortured his fellow orphans, the Gaunt Shack, which was just ten miles away from Huddersfield in a small township known as Little Hangleton, where Tom's father had grown up along with his mother. Bellatrix Lestrange had the cup of Hufflepuff's in her Gringotts Vault, and Ravenclaw's Diadem was in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. All he had to do was walk in front of it thinking of a place to hide his possession.

He had also given Harry the memory of the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk that was residing in the Chamber, and how to control the creature. Every secret that Tom had hidden from everyone he had ever known was now part of Harry's memory.

Harry now knew the real reason behind his parents death. Their death in a car crash was entirely fabricated. He had suspected it was, but now he had confirmation. A prophecy was made about him before he was born and his parents had gone into hiding before he was born. His Godfather, Sirius Black, had been the original Secret Keeper, but they had changed just over a year and a half later, granting Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, who was the traitor. However, Riddle did put in something wise in Harry's head that he did agree to. STAY AWAY from Albus Dumbledore, supposed leader of the light. The man was just too manipulative, trying to control others decisions, while doing nothing of his own work, leaving everything to happen under someone else's actions.

Harry then woke up. He recognised the surroundings immediately from what he had seen in the memories of Riddle. This was the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He guessed how he got here once he had sighted the Phoenix that was perched on a rung above his head.

This was Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar and pet phoenix. Riddle had seen this phoenix before too.

Harry put his hand up and affectionately stroked Fawkes feathers. Fawkes kept trilling and singing to Harry, who was very sure the Phoenix was contacting Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly went limp. The Hospital Door had burst open and the figure had shot a stunner at him. Harry had seen the man before. The stunner had barely missed, so Harry pretended to be knocked out. Apparently the old coot bought it. His senses could tell him Dumbledore had came over to the bed.

"Obliv-" the man said. Harry knew immediately what the man was about to do and launched fire from his core. From what he could guess from his senses and hearing, he had set Dumbledore's beard on fire.

The man had screamed and doused the fire on his beard non-verbally with the spell _Aguamenti._

"Astonishing, Albus," drawled a familiar voice. From Harry's memories, it sounded like the Death Eater Severus Snape. "First time you unsuccessfully Obliviate someone, especially Harry Potter, when you've done it before to him. And you're beard has gone on fire for the second time since your duel with Grindelwald. The boy is too powerful now he's out of the Magical Core restrictions of Lily's sister's house. You'll probably need to take him back there for it to work. Besides, the arrogant brat may pass the event off as a dream. No one in the Muggle World believe in Phoenix's, after all."

Dumbledore agreed to it. "I'll take him back now before the magical power engages him here. Fawkes, if you will."

Harry felt himself being touched by the majestic Phoenix and felt himself teleported all the way back down to Mrs. Figg's house. How she knew about wizards made sense to him. He could sense her connection to the Wizarding World when he arrived back. She was a _bloody squib. _However, since he wasn't subjected to the Memory Charm, he would play along for now.

He gave a fake but realistic groan and woke up.

"Mrs. Figg," he called out, feigning nervousness. "I had a bad dream about fire."

* * *

><p><strong>29th July 1988<strong>

Harry had been back with the Dursley's for nearly three weeks since they had come back. He had used his magic extensively so he could have a proper grasp of it. He was trying to practice the Disillusionment Charm, knowing that Mrs. Figg would probably be watching him to report to Dumbledore. He had performed Legilimency on her when he arrived back and found out she was sent to watch him for Dumbledore. He knew her schedule off by heart. When she had seen him by accident, he had wandlessly Obliviated her memory. He didn't want her reporting to Dumbledore that he was getting a grasp on his magic

On his second day back he had checked what Severus Snape by the Magical Core Restrictions. He had walked around the area of Number Four Privet Drive and had discovered wards that were put up in place. Blood Wards, if he was not mistaken, which were highly illegal in the Magical World. From the power that the Dark Lord had given him Harry had deactivated them, as they were restricting him from practising his magic, and he fully intended to use them. He hadn't told the Dursley's about what he discovered. He intended to scare them first.

He had snuck Dudley's toy truck in to his cupboard and magically painted it one day. The trailer had said on one side _The Wizard Of Oz _while showing a photograph only Petunia could see. _The Wizard Albus Dumbledore. _Harry knew this would drive her over the edge_._ On the other side, the right side, where he knew Uncle Vernon would see he imaged on the 1941 Chevy COE from the film 'Jeepers Creepers'. Vernon had liked the film, but had stated that he would be scared if he saw the truck in real life. Once Harry had finished with the imagery, he transfigured the truck to take on the Peterbilt 281 from the film 'Duel'. Dudley and Vernon were terrified when they saw this truck in the film. But the truck wasn't going to have a driver. Harry had practiced with the neighbours cars and Uncle Vernon's the past few days with just his eye vision and magic and absolute focus. He was now trying it when the Dursley's were out of the house and at night. He planted the idea of the Dursley's leaving and leaving him here into Petunia and Vernon's minds the past few weeks.

Tonight was the moment.

Dudley came in to the kitchen for his night-time drink. Harry had made him his night-time drink of warm milk. Dudley was such a baby about going to bed without milk. Harry had performed wandless magic to spike the milk with a potion he had summoned from Diagon Alley. The Drink of Despair was in the drink. The nearest hospital was at least ten miles away, which would make this definitely work.

Dudley grabbed the drink and immediately gulped the entire drink. At once Dudley fell to the ground, the glass smashing on the ground. Dudley had his eyes closed and was groaning. Harry quickly magically fixed the cup and started pretending to clean it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled his Uncle, who had now appeared in the room, grabbing Harry by the scruff of the neck.

"He took his drink of milk and collapsed," Harry said, pretending to be utterly terrified of his Uncle.

Dudley chose that moment to scream in terror.

"Vernon," Petunia said, looking scared. "He's not responding. We need to take him to Hospital. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Vernon grabbed Harry and tossed him in to his cupboard. Locking it, he snarled. "You're lucky you're allowed to stay here while we're gone."

When Harry heard the last Dursley leave the house, he smirked. Time for action. He wandlessly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself before Apparating on to the front lawn of 4 Privet Drive. He wandlessly cast another spell that revealed the transparent truck he had stored out front since earlier.

He had enlarged it and given it a full engine the previous night when the neighbourhood was sleeping. He had fitted in a horn too which, when pressed, would give off a very ghostly honk. He had installed a chain inside to be pulled which would emit dark green steam to come from the pipes, which would spell _YOU'RE NEXT _in ghostlike writing_, _which was bewitched so that only the Dursley's would see it. The headlight's were changed as well to distinguish a red colour instead of the natural white when turned on. The colour of the truck was changed to look rusted and black for the driving cabin.

Smiling, a disillusioned Harry opened the door at the driver's side. Complete focus was needed for this job. Harry quickly drank the Calming Draught and the Concentration Potion. Once he had both potions consumed he started the truck wandlessly. He would be controlling the truck, but not _driving it_. Harry had the truck responding to his orders. It was like the truck had a life of its own. Harry had managed, with difficulty, transferred a small amount of his core in to the truck's power.

Harry ordered the truck to follow the Vauxhall Ascona, Uncle Vernon's car. With a roar of the engine, the truck spun in to life. Harry pulled on the chain, the dark green steam emanating from the pipe. Grinning like a madman, Harry made the truck move forward.

For the next thirty minutes the truck and Harry followed the Dursley's through London. The potion weared off of Dudley and the child was purely terrified to see his nightmare following him.

"MUM! DAD!" he screamed. "The truck from '_Duel' _is following us."

Vernon, thinking his son was delusional from what the _freak _had given him, turned his head to look any way. He nearly crashed in horror when he saw what he saw.

His son was right. Behind him, from what he could see in the side-mirror, it was the truck from '_Duel'_. But it wasn't just the truck that terrified him. On its tanker truck, painted along the side was that damned Chevy COE from _'Jeepers Creepers'_. Now purely terrified, he tried to drive like a bat out of hell when he saw that the truck was now driving alongside him. He noticed the driver's side window rolled down, but when he looked, he realised there was no one driving it. Then, something more scary happened. A car had driven right through the truck. The driver of the other car hadn't seem to noticed the truck.

Petunia, on the other hand, had paled extremely white when she saw the truck. She wasn't terrified of the truck, but the message on the side was driving her to despair. She definitely recognised the wizard. She tried to ignore it but when the horn honked and the steam came out with the message 'YOU'RE NEXT' she almost had a heart attack. The headlights being red had unnerved all three Dursley's. The male Dursley's believed they were being chased by ghosts while Petunia feared '_their kind' _were following them and watching them. When she had saw there was no driver she remembered at once Lily saying that they could try to be invisible in their world.

When they arrived at the hospital they parked and looked for the truck. Harry had turned it invisible and was directly in front of their faces. Smirking, he flicked his fingers.

The truck had become visible again . Harry pulled onto another lever he had installed while driving. At once the grille opened wide like a mouth. Harry was able to control the sound it would make with his own vocal chords. Harry let out a wide-deafening roar. He had triggered it only for the Dursley's to hear. The Dursley's had a near faint and ran as fast as they could to the hospital entrance. Pulling another trigger, Harry turned on the ability to drive into buildings. He would not be affected. The truck chased after the Dursley's whom were screaming in terror. They made their way into the hospital, hoping it would deter the truck. They turned around and smirked before screaming again. Harry made the truck go right through the entrance. Pulling the lever again he made the truck open its '_jaws' w_ide. When he was an inch from the Dursley's, as quickly as he could, he banished the truck and apparated back to the house in Privet Drive. Conjuring a drink of warm milk, he sat on the sofa and started to think.

Harry Potter gave a wide evil smile. After all, this was just the beginning.

"Vengeance is sweet."

**Give this story an R&R the quicker a new chapter will be updated.**


	3. Childhood: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Dursley's had remained in the Hospital overnight, apparently too afraid to leave.

Therefore Harry Potter had slept upstairs in the guest room that the Dursley's kept usually reserved for Vernon's sister, Marge.

Harry had enjoyed his first real use of a bed that night. He had slept soundly , having pleasant dreams of the Dursley's being chased by a truck. He couldn't wait to see their faces after that night, which was the first time he was actually looking forward to seeing them.

Harry awoke late the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing in Vernon's room.

Cursing, Harry pulled himself back in to the comfortable position he had in his bed. However, the phone had different ideas and by the time the phone had rung for the sixth time Harry had enough.

Tossing the comfortable duvet aside, he walked slowly to the phone. The ringing had stopped before he had touched the door to the guest room. However, he was no fool. It was going to ring again.

Riiing! Harry snarled at the interruption. He went in to his Uncle and Aunt's room, fully intending to rip out the cord connecting that damned phone.

When he was about to pull it out, he saw the name that was displayed on the caller ID. _Marge. _Growling, but smirking at the same time, he abandoned his plan of pulling out the cord. He picked up the phone receiver.

"VERNON," came the roar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU SAID TO CALL YOU AT THIS TIME AND IT TAKES YOU SEVEN TIMES TO PICK UP! IF YOU GIVE ME A DUMB EXCUSE SAYING IT'S BECAUSE OF THE LUCKY NUMBER AGAIN I WILL SET BOTH RIPPER AND SAVAGE ON YOU!"

Calmly, Harry replied, "Uncle Vernon isn't here right now, Dursley," he smirked when he heard the annoyed grunt. "He and the wife took Dudley to the hospital last night after he collapsed in the kitchen. From what my senses told me this morning, they've been admitted in to the psychiatric ward."

He waited for the blow-up.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR DECENT, HARD WORKING RELATIVES LIKE THAT BOY!" she shrieked from her end of the telephone. She sounded like she calmed a bit. "I'm coming down today and Vernon is to pick me up. I believe you about my Dudder's though. I'll head to the hospital when I arrive." And she hung up.

Marjorie Dursley had phoned from her home before she set out for her train.

Marge Dursley owned a dog farm, where she bred mainly bulldogs. Her favorite dog, Ripper had whined and pined for her all night. He always knew when she would be leaving. At the current moment the retired Colonel Fubster was looking after her dogs.

Normally, she would take the train ride to the station nearest Little Whinging. Today, she took the train to the station that was nearest the hospital.

She handed her ticket to the ticket inspector when she was leaving. She made her way outside where she found sunlight. Breathing in the fresh air, she intended to feel relaxed.

However, she didn't realise she was behind a smoky truck, which, at that moment started. The exhaust fumes, which were emanating an awful smell of smoke that smelled like cigars and oil, had forced an irrational amount of fumes directly at her.

Furious, she made her way to the hospital. She ignored the passer-bys who stared at her as she was covered head to toe with whatever that damned exhaust had emitted.

She walked in to the hospital and went up to reception.

"Hello," the receptionist said. "Can I help you?"

Marge nearly growled. "Yes, I'm here to find the room of one Dudley Dursley."

"Just a moment, please," the receptionist said, pulling out a ledger. The receptionist scrolled her fingers down. "Ah, yes. The admittance of one Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley."

Marge frowned. They were ALL admitted. Had that boy been right.

"Why were they all admitted?" she questioned the receptionist.

"I was here last night," the receptionist said. "I had looked up from my paperwork as there were the sound of screams coming from outside. Three people had ran in from the main door, screaming about a truck. They had ran over as far as there," and she pointed ten feet in front of her, "turned around and smiled. And this is the part I don't understand. They stood there for about five seconds, looking smug, and snapped. From the way they looked, they have been put in to some sort of catatonic shock. They only said one word which was _'truck' _and just stared in to space."

Marge nearly yelled. Her brother and his entire family, save for that brat, had been forced in to insanity by some kind of apparition. She gained her common sense back and simply asked for their room number.

* * *

><p>"Vernon Dursley," inquired Dr. Kel Crane, the resident hospital psychiatrist. "Can you tell me about what happened?" This was the direct approach, but Dr. Crane had to achieve some kind of common ground if he was to get somewhere.<p>

"Truck," Vernon had said monotously. The truck had seriously unhinged him. His mind was seriously damaged from the incident.

"Petunia Dursley," Dr Kel Crane repeated to her. "What happened out there on the road?" he asked peering into her eyes. Unfortunately, she was just as damaged.

"Truck," she had said

"Dudley Dursley," Dr. Crane had asked. He knew what the response was going to be though. The child's brain was the most damaged. There was no point. But he needed info. "I got you a lollipop. The lollipop wants you to tell me if you remember anything from last night. If you tell me, the lollipop will be yours."

"Truck."

**This chapter was just done for comedic value. Dr Kel Crane will be an important character to the majority of the plot, though. Can you guess who he is? And where his name comes from?**

****Updates for long chapters, will take at least 2-5 days.****

**By the way please R&R. I need some criticisms**


	4. Childhood: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honour goes to JK Rowling

**I'm getting a good response to this story. I thank you for reading it. Pairings have been decided. However, I won't spoil it until a later chapter. You can probably guess the main pairing in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Overnight, when visiting hours were finished in the Hospital, Harry had gone in to see the state of his relatives. He was gleeful when he discovered that their minds had gone beyond repair. Not even Legilimency could reveal what they had seen. They might come out of their slumber in at least ten years. He had found Marge Dursley sleeping in the room Dudley was in. Dudley, after being convinced to close his eyes by a trustful doctor, had fallen asleep too. Harry had found Marge's suitcase, which she had brought to the Hospital, and performed a charm to vanish all her clothes and have them sent to a Charity Shop in London.

Now that his revenge on his relatives were complete, Harry decided it was time to move on.

From what Riddle's memories had shown him, his family had lived in Godric's Hollow in the West Country. Concentrating on the location, Harry apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Immediately he found himself in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. It came to his mind that if his parents had died in this town, then they must be buried in this graveyard. Harry looked at the grave nearest him and looked at the name. _Peverell._

That name jolted Harry to his senses. From what Tom's memories had shown him, the Peverell Brothers were three wizards who had three objects they had achieved from Death centuries ago. And now no one knew where they were. Harry took a look at the name that was seemingly undecipherable. Which of the three brothers were buried here.

Harry brushed away a bit of moss that was covering the weathered name. He could see that the name was extremely weathered. However, the first letter was all that he needed. The letter I could be extinguished beneath the weathered stone. This was the grave of the brother _Ignotus_.

Harry decided to leave it for now. He strolled through the graveyard looking for his parents grave. He had eventually found it far along the line against the backdrop of the short wall.

JAMES POTTER

LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960

BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Kneeling down at the grave, Harry conjured a wreath of some fresh lilies and laid it against the white marbled headstone. He let a tear fall from his face, as he lamented the loss of his parents. At this moment, it was really hitting him in the chest that his parents weren't there with him, giving him love and attention, as he had seeked it so much throughout the past few years of his life, only to be constantly ignored and treated no more like a house-elf.

He spoke a few words to his parents graves, before getting up and leaving the graveyard.

He made his way to the Potter Cottage he knew where Voldemort lost his powers. He followed the dimly lit road to the house he had lived as infant.

He found the house easily. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been blown apart; that, Harry was sure, was where the curse had backfired. The hedge had grown wild in the near seven years since Harry was taken from the rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass. He stood at the gate, gazing up at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it.

He put his hand out on the thickly rusted gate, wishing to open it, he wanted to see some part of the house. His touch on the gate seemed to have done it. A sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden let ters upon the wood it said:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,__Lily and James Potter lost their lives.__Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard__ever to have survived the Killing Curse.__This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left__in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters__and as a reminder of the violence__that tore apart their family._

And all around these neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their names in Everlasting Ink; others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left messages.

Harry opened the gate and walked through. He made his way to the door, which was still standing, though it wasn't in perfect condition. He took hold of the handle, which was surprisingly still completely intact, and pushed open the door.

The hallway of his old home looked clean. It was unharmed in the obvious explosion that had taken place the seven years ago. He went down the hall and found the kitchen. Everything was still intact. It seemed that only the outside of the house was affected. He could sense wards that kept out wild creatures and non-family members of the cottage.

It must have been placed after I was taken from here, he thought.

He explored the lower floor, discovering a hidden potions lab underneath the house. It had opened when he detected magic from a loose book in the cottage library. The house was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It's area went on to the expansion of at least seven semi-detached houses. If the Dursley's knew of this house they would try to claim it for themselves. They -particularly Petunia- had been obsessed with wealth and making a name for themselves.

Harry had then made his way upstairs, where he discovered five bedrooms and a balcony that looked over the area that was behind the house.

He took a look in to the room where he was obviously attacked. The room was in shards, the roof of the room was completely gone, and the cradle he had once slept in had begun to rust, due to it being positioned underneath the sky. Harry found the room too emotional, as he knew his mother had died in this room. He walked in to the bedroom next door to it, which was most likely his parents'.

Then Harry saw it. In the room, unopened and attached to the wall was a safe. Harry went up to it, wondering how he could open it. From what Tom's memories had shown him, blood magic was used to verify family members in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Thinking the same for this room, Harry placed in finger in the thumb sized slot. He felt a prick in his skin, but no pain had come. Feeling his blood dissipate in to the safe, Harry pulled his finger out and the safe opened.

Peering in, Harry discovered two pouches inside the safe as well as parchment. He first pulled out the two pouches. He opened each, and he found a variety of money, Muggle and Wizarding currency in both. The pouches were weightless and Harry knew immediately what they were. All he had to think of was the amount of money he wanted while holding said pouch, and the money would be immediately transferred from the Potter account.

Harry pulled out the parchment. Sitting down on the bed, he opened it. As he read his fingers started to shake and his anger was quickly rising.

_If this will is discovered then it means James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans) are dead. If we have died while our son Harry James Potter is still alive and is still a child he is to be immediately released in to the care of Sirius Black, his Godfather._

_If we are killed by Lord Voldemort it means that Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to him. On another note as well we would like to inform you that he is an unregistered Animagus. His form is a rat. Shortly after making Peter Secret Keeper we have made this will as we don't want Sirius implicated for a crime he wouldn't have done. However, Sirius is an obvious choice as I have always been closer to him. We just need to clarify it._

_If we have passed on I, James Potter, alongside Lily Potter (nee Evans) give Harry full control over the family vault at Gringotts. If he is brought there he will discover the family fortune, however he will not be allowed to take money from the family vault until he is thirteen or has the consent of his magical guardian, and where the rest of the Potter Will resides. He is also to be given the magic that has been blocked through his core through a Magical Abilities and Heritage Reading._

_Signed:_

_James Potter, Lily Potter_

Harry knew there was no time to waste. Gringotts was always open.

Harry walked outside the cottage and Apparated.

* * *

><p>He appeared on the lower supports of the London Bridge. He didn't want to Apparate to Diagon Alley or the Leaky Cauldron. It would look too suspicious for a child to Apparate directly at any of the two.<p>

He knew he had Tom's Flying Skill put in to him when he had regained control over his body. With the knowledge that was put in to his head as well he was glad that he knew how to do it. Focusing hard on the objection he suddenly found himself flying forwards. He raised himself above the water and rose higher in the air. The air was cold on his body but he didn't care. However, he did not want to be noticed by the Muggles so he quickly made the short trip to Charring Cross Road where the Leaky Cauldron was. He wanted now to put a scare in the Wizarding World. Knowing that they knew what Death Eaters flew like he charged right in through the Leaky Cauldron entrance and flew to the back entrance. He cast the strongest Bombardment Charm to destroy the wall that bordered the bar from the Alley. He succeeded and flew in, startling the few witches and wizards that were in the bar and in the alley. He circled the bank and flew out again, heading back to London Bridge. He landed himself in a shadowy spot that he knew might have some homeless people.

Once he landed he realized he had terrified the homeless that had resided underneath the bridge, as they running in all directions, not looking back at him. Once he was sure no one was watching he Apparated to a shadowy spot he had noticed before he headed in to the cauldron in the first place. He wandlessly cast a hat on to his head and walked in to the cauldron.

What he saw amused him. There was a wizard in the corner, visibly shaking from what he must have saw. Harry knew he had to act innocent. There was no need to arouse suspicion by ignoring the obvious atmosphere of foreboding he left in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What happened?" he asked in his most innocent voice to Tom, the Bartender.

The Bartender, Tom looked up at the child, surprised to see one in his bar at this time.

"There was a Death Eater here," he said, trembling.

"This'll do good for the prophet," said a voice. Harry felt his hand taken by the speaker. Had he been recognized. It wouldn't do good for that to happen just yet.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Bond," Harry said. The Wizarding World's ignorance to the Muggle world would pull this off. "James Bond."

"My name's Rita Skeeter," she said. "Did you see anything?"

Harry created a story about getting knocked out by a Death Eater only to escape from some kind of contagious green light they were focusing on him. The woman had no clue whatsoever about the Muggle world.

When Harry was finished talking to her daylight had been coming in for at least three hours. He had learnt a lot about what had happened in the Wizarding World after Voldemort disappeared. This woman knew how to gossip. Some of the Death Eaters had gone to Azkaban, while some claimed that they were Imperiused. She had told Harry who had gone in to Azkaban and who got out. It seemed Malfoy had talked his way out of it with several amounts of gold donated to worthy causes in order to look like someone who cares. Harry knew different. Tom's memories shown him that the man claimed to the Dark Lord himself that he was the most loyal follower, and he definitely wasn't Imperiused. Apparently his Godfather, Sirius Black was imprisoned for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. Harry knew different from that too. Pettigrew was too treacherous. He obviously had murdered the Muggles himself before turning in to a rat. Harry had the memory of him transforming in front of the Dark Lord, hoping to impress and be accepted among his Death Eaters.

Harry's story about the Death Eater was enough to bring their world back in to a mixture of confusion and fear. Rita seemed to love the idea of putting it in before the Morning Paper. Harry stored her contact details in his head for future reference. He knew that she would print anything juicy.

When Harry was finished in the bar he went in to the Alley, pretending to be astounded at the wall that had crumbled and fallen under the strength of his spell. He walked through the Alley to the bank, which stood out the most in the Alley. A snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a Goblin.

Harry went in, letting the aura magic out to put the room in to a happy feel. It wouldn't do good to have an irate Goblin, not at the moment anyway.

He walked up to the Goblin at the main desk.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely. He pulled the will of his parents' out of his pocket. "I encountered this in my home in Godric's Hollow, and it said I can find the remainder of the will here."

He handed the will to the goblin's outstretched gnarled hand. The goblin read it, his eyes coming up from time to time to inspect Harry, as if he was a prized object.

"Follow me Mr. Potter," the goblin said. He rose out of his seat and started walking towards the hallway behind him. Harry followed the goblin, whom led him to the room of the manager, which said Ragnok on the door in gold writing.

"Wait here, Mr. Potter," the goblin told him, before opening the door and closing it behind him.

Harry was standing there for about thirty seconds before the door re-opened and the goblin re-emerged.

"Ragnok is now waiting for you," he stated.

"Thank you," Harry said, bowing politely. "May your gold always flourish."

The goblin gave a hard smile and walked off. Harry went in to the room.

"Ah, Harry Potter," the goblin behind the desk looked up at Harry. Harry went in and sat down.

"Hello, Ragnok," Harry said politely. "It is an honor to meet you. I would like to summon the remainder of my parents' will that resides at this bank."

The goblin pulled out a vial, a bronze dagger, and a stone basin and laid them out on his desk.

"Mr Pott-" he started.

"Please don't call me Mr. Potter," Harry said. "Call me Harry, please."

"Harry," continued Ragnok. "Place the dagger on your finger and prod your skin to get a cut. Let the blood in to the stone basin to recall the will. Three drops of blood are needed to recall the Potter Will."

Harry brought the dagger up to finger and gave himself a cut. He grabbed the sides of his finger to squeeze out the drops.

When he dropped the third drop he pulled his finger back.

At once a large parchment had appeared in the stone basin. Ragnok had picked it up and shown it to Harry.

"It has been recalled for," he stated. "This will show the guardians your parents had listed for you in the event of their death. The script for the will you gave us has been included as well, completing the entire will."

Harry skimmed over the part of the will that he had already read.

_You have come this far in reading the will. It is now time to continue where we left off._

_In the case of our son Harry James Potter being orphaned, if it happens, then the Potter's hand over guardianship to the following named:_

_Sirius Black- We give you full guardianship of Harry James Potter. An amount of 100,000 Galleons should be given from our vault per year to pay for Harry's upkeep._

_If Sirius Black is unable to act as a guardian to our son I gave full guardianship to Frank and Alice Longbottom. An amount of 100,000 Galleons should be given from our vault to them per year for Harry's upkeep._

_IF the Longbottom's are unable to act as guardians to our son I hereby grant guardianship to Charley Greengrass and Kathey Greengrass. An amount of 100,000 Galleons should be given from our vault to them per year for Harry's upkeep._

_As a warning Harry is not -under any circumstance- to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) or her husband Vernon Dursley. They will try their best to hurt Harry._

_To Sirius Black we give you 2,000,000 Galleons_

_To Remus Lupin we give you 2,000,000 Galleons and a Full Stock of Wolfs bane Potion that Lily brewed. It works for the maximum of twenty years._

_Potter Businesses_

**Wizarding World**

_Leaky Cauldron: 45%_

_Hogs Head: 35%_

_Three Broomsticks: 30%_

_Eeylops Owl Emporium: 25%_

_Ollivanders: 35%_

_Daily Prophet: 100% (Full Ownership)_

_Owl Post Office: 40%_

_Potions Market: 38%_

_Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions: 26%_

_Honeydukes Sweetshop: 38%_

_Flourish and Blotts: 34%_

_Quality Quidditch Supplies: 42%_

_Marauder Industries: 100% (Full Ownership)_

_Prongs Restaurant & Bar 100% (Full Ownership)_

_Voodoo Restaurant & Bar: 100% (Full Ownership)_

_Black Wolf Potions Productions: 100% (Full Ownership)_

**Potter Properties**

_Potter Manor, Aberfeldy, Scotland (Unplottable)_

_Château__ Potter, Penmarch, France_

_Casa Lusso (Unplottable), Italian Coast, Adriatic Sea_

_Potter_ _G__odinë, (Unplottable), Albania_

_Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow, West County (Revealed)_

_Potter Beach House, Florida, U.S.A. (Unplottable)_

_Potter Mansion, Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S.A._

_**Vaults**_

_Potter: 117,493,000_

_Potter(Trust Fund- Harry only): 8,000,000_

"So Harry Potter," Harry looked up at the Goblin. "Do you want to have your Heritage and Abilities Test as well."

Harry nodded.

"Place two more drops in to the basin," said Ragnok. "Three drops have been placed for the will. Five drops are required for the Heritage and Abilities Test."

Harry renewed another stab to his finger with the dagger and dropped a further two drops into the basin. Another parchment was recalled, now lying in the basin.

Ragnok pulled the parchment out and handed it to Harry. Harry read through the abilities he had inherited.

_**Abilities of Harry James Potter:**_

_Parseltongue (gained through transfer)_

_Parselmagic (gained through transfer)_

_Transfiguration Prodigy (gained through transfer)_

_Elemental Fire (gained through transfer)_

_Natural Occlumens (gained through transfer)_

_Natural Legilimens (gained through transfer)_

_Charms Prodigy (gained through transfer)_

_Defence Genius (gained through transfer)_

_Potions Master (gained through transfer)_

_Apparition (gained through transfer)_

_Magical Control (gained through transfer)_

_Unsupported Flying (gained through transfer)_

_Wandless and Non-Verbal Magic (gained through transfer)_

_Magical Mastery (gained through transfer)_

_Magical Multilingualism (gained through transfer)_

_Metamorphmagus (blocked- AD)_

Harry then looked at the heritage page. He was absolutely shocked when he saw the name Peverell at the top. Lines trailed around the families connecting them to other wizards. Harry was related to many more but the Peverell name had all of his attention.

"I'm related to the Peverell's," Harry said, shock showing on his face.

"Yes," said Ragnok. "The Potter family owns their seat on the Wizengamot, but none of the Potter's have had chosen to claim a seat since Charlus Potter died. Albus Dumbledore has tried to claim it, stating that he was your proxy, but it hasn't been proven."

Harry looked up. "Is the AD marked on the Metamorphmagus him?"

The goblin nodded. "It can be unblocked," he said. "But only if you are emancipated or your guardian signs off the magic control of it that is leveled in your magical blood. However, now that I see this will Dumbledore has no authority to block it off you now that we know he isn't your magical guardian. The named guardians' can do it. Regarding that Sirius Black is in Azkaban, the Longbottom's permanently incapacitated, it seems that guardianship goes to Charley and Kathey Greengrass once they approve their guardianship over you."

"Is it possible to get them here and have it done now?" Harry asked.

Ragnok gave a hard smile. "Indeed," he said. He pressed his fingers together and set a magical substance out into the Gringotts front desk to Griphook to message the Greengrass' to come immediately.

"While we wait for them to arrive," said Ragnok. "Would you like to take any money out of your Trust Vault?"

While waiting for the Greengrass' to arrive Harry had purchased a weightless pouch that could store all his money wired to his trust fund account. All he had to do was think of an amount he wanted and it would appear in the pouch, completely weightless.

About five minutes later Griphook appeared at the door, letting in a blonde witch and a dark haired wizard. Bowing to the goblin, they came over to Ragnok's desk.

"Good to see you again, Ragnok," replied the dark haired wizard. "What is happening?"

Ragnok gave a toothy grin and relayed to the couple, Charley and Kathey Greengrass, of Harry's situation. When they read the part of the will that defined them as an eventual guardian for Harry they were furious. They had known they were named but Dumbledore had restricted them from contacting Harry, who had claimed guardianship when he had no right to do so.

In half an hour guardianship papers were signed over to the Greengrass couple. They had agreed as guardians to Harry to have his Metamorphmagi Ability unblocked. They had now wanted Harry to practice the rare ability.

Ragnok had called for four unspeakable goblins to take Harry for the ritual that would remove the one remaining block. Ragnok was surprised that Harry had overcome every other one, but under a magical vow, Harry had told him what had happened. The goblin was shocked, but knowing not to say anything, decided to do nothing about it, as Harry had requested.

Harry was led far underground with the unspeakable goblins. He was directed to lie down on the floor, where a large eye in the shape of Sauron's was carved in to the ground. The four goblins instructed Harry to not move a muscle while it was performed.

They started chanting Gobbledegook, circling Harry's body. They did the beginning ritual of chanting for one minute. Eventually, they turned and pointed their fingers at Harry, who felt his magic being pulled. He knew it was just his Magical Restrictions that was being pulled, but it was quite painful.

Suddenly, he felt it. At once a speck of white dust was pulled out of him and had floated away in to a small crater in the floor. The crater had closed just then, trapping the restriction from coming back. The restricted magic would dissipate in a minute.

Harry was then lifted up by the four goblins, whom had then taken him back to Ragnok's office where the Greengrass' were waiting for him.

As he was exhausted from the magical ritual Charley Greengrass heaved the boy unto his shoulders, grabbed his wife's hand, and apparated home.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you, Daphne," shouted a small child, running along the hallway in her home. A quiet giggle to her left told her where to look.<p>

Slowly, the girl approached the door of the broom closet, her feet making no noise on the wooden floor. She wrenched the door open to find her sister, who smirked at her. Astoria Greengrass attempted to grab her sister, but her sister Daphne grabbed a hold of her first.

"Do you like the blue hair, Tori?" Daphne smiled with fake maliciousness in her tone. Daphne Greengrass loved magic. She was trying her hardest to control it recently, as she wanted to play pranks on her little sister. She was finally able to get a small level of control over the magic. She was able to levitate the teapot and the other items in the kitchen, much to her mother's displeasure.

Focusing her will on her sister, she tried to levitate her sister. She thought of the way she had managed to lift the teapot. It only happened when she made it sound like a wish. Eye contact on her sister, she wished for Astoria to be levitated.

At once Astoria found herself being held in the air. Daphne was focusing her will on her sister. Cackling evilly, she held her gaze on her sister, not breaking her eye contact.

"DAPHNE FLORENCE GREENGRASS," came a yell. Daphne turned in horror to see her mother, who was at the door, looking incandescent with fury with what she saw in front of her. Astoria fell to the ground when the eye contact broke.

"What's she done now?" said her father, coming in with a dark haired boy on his shoulders.

Astoria smirked at her sister. Now she was for it.

"SHE WAS LEVITATING TORI!" shrieked her mother. She looked at her husband, begging him to say something.

However, Charley Greengrass had a better way to punish his daughter. His little girl was apparently scared of boys. What better way to punish her than put her in a room with The-Boy-Who-Lived?

"Daphne, come with me," he motioned to his daughter. Reluctantly she left her mother's side, knowing she won't be given a harsh punishment by her father.

She followed her father up the stairs of their home. Charley Greengrass took his daughter and Harry Potter in to the spare room they had. Essentially it was Daphne's, since it interconnected in to her room with a door in between the rooms. Daphne preferred to sleep in this room, as it offered the chance to lock the door as Astoria would sometimes look to cause revenge on her at night.

Charley laid the sleeping child on to the bed.

"Dad?" questioned Daphne. "Who is that?"

"This is Harry Potter."


	5. Childhood: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. If it did Padfoot would be alive!

**Authors Note: Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites/following list. More would be helpful though. The more there is the quicker the upload**

**Chapter 5**

_DEATH EATERS ACTIVE AGAIN! ARE WE REALLY SAFE?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers, it is my regret to inform you the news. As I was about to have my usual early breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron this morning I was talking to Dedalus Diggle, who is known for his antics with falling stars. While there, an unknown Death Eater came flying in with that flying ability that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taught to his followers. The figure had destroyed the wall that opened up to Diagon Alley, circled its way around Gringotts Wizarding Bank, apparently must have been drunk on Firewhisky, as it didn't bother robbing the bank as it had intended. Instead it came back in to the Leaky Cauldron and made its way back in to Muggle London, where it had vanished._

_Shortly afterwards a child named James Bond came in to the Wizarding Bar, claiming that he was attacked by the Death Eater and that the attack looked like a 'contagious green light'. I believe the green light is the Killing Curse, as it has been said that the curse takes up this colour. The child had barely escaped, making the child the second wizard of our time to successfully evade the Killing Curse. It seems that children have a better chance at surviving than most full grown wizards. I had talked with Mr Bond throughout the night, as he had wanted to know what had happened to the Death Eaters since 1981. It seems like most other wizards, he doubts the claim of the Imperius Curse, stating that their arms should be checked for the Dark Mark. He stated that the Imperiused were not given the mark because they don't claim loyalty, which makes me think. Has the ever important Lucius Malfoy had the mark on his arm? He was forgiven and believed instantly after all. Mr Bond has stated that it was bribery, which also questions the morale of the Ministry. Have they decided to ignore the war to forget about Death Eaters and their mark to accept money? They are CLEARLY still among us if one had flown in to the alley. If this can be investigated it would make us all sleep easier at nights, knowing that the Ministry would at least try to do something important to ensure our safety._

Lucius Malfoy scowled as he put down the paper. How did a mere child know that the Imperiused weren't given the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord had only told a few in his inner circle that. And he was the only one from that circle that wasn't in Azkaban or in Hogwarts. Severus Snape hated children. He would not have said that to any child. Lucius had never told anyone himself. That secret from the Dark Lord's circle was now out there for the Wizarding World to believe.

'I will find this Mr Bond and personally I will take care of him myself,' he pondered, wondering how to find the child.

In Hogwarts School an irate Potions Master had finished reading the article. Severus Snape had tossed the newspaper over to Albus Dumbledore at the Head Table. Dumbledore gave the man a look before reading the article.

Dumbledore had paled when he read it. He wasn't a Muggle, but he had tried to understand the Muggle World as much as possible. He read Muggle newspapers to find any connection of Lord Voldemort's crimes from time to time. He had heard of the Muggle entertainment as cinema and had read a few interesting Muggle books. He put the paper down when he finished. This child, whomever it was, knew how to cause a stir. Severus had told him about Voldemort's secret about the Imperiused not branded the Dark Mark. But Dumbledore himself hadn't told anyone about that. He recognised the child's name. He knew the Wizarding World wouldn't, save for the Muggle-borns. James Bond, he knew, was a fictional agent in the books of Ian Fleming, now immortalised in cinema. What was the child's real name?

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

After Charley Greengrass introduced his daughter to The-Boy-Who-Lived, he had left the room leaving her behind. He had smirked at the thought of what his daughter would do in fear over a famous boy.

Daphne Greengrass just stayed where she was. Normally in a situation like this she would leave the room and stay away from anyone who was male and near her age. She went over to Harry's sleeping form and looked at him.

The boy looked pale and emaciated. Even though his face looked happy, the muscles had hardly filled-out his hollowed cheeks at all. He still looked gaunt and lines cut into his thin cheeks. His jaw line was very sharp and his cheek bones were sticking out.

She did not feel scared from being around this boy. Watching Harry Potter's face she felt something. And she didn't know what it was. She lay down on the sofa in the room, watching Harry. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep watching him.

Three hours later Harry had stirred from his slumber. He give his eyes a soft wipe before becoming accustomed to his surroundings. The wall was covered in heart gold paint, with a strange symbol emblemed on each side and corner that resembled the Leo Constellation. There were three doors in the room, one Harry recognised as the bathroom for the room, and another one ahead of him that clearly opened to another room. The third door was the main one for the room. Then his eyes found her.

7A girl his age was lying on a soft rose coloured sofa, her soft golden blonde hair draped past her shoulders. She was sleeping, soft breathing came from her in her sleep. Harry couldn't help but feel something for this girl, although he had no idea what it was.

Harry made his way over to the sleeping girl. He looked her up and down. She smiled in her sleep. Harry brought his mouth to her ear, and wandlessly cast a silencing bubble around the room. No need to wake the rest of this house.

"GET UP! THERE ARE DEATH EATERS HERE AND THEY'VE GOT A WAND!" he yelled in to her ear.

As he predicted the girl woke up with a scream of pure terror. Harry chuckled, he was beginning to enjoy tormenting people. He wasn't going to do it ever in public, it was much better to keep it enshrouded within himself. He knew it would be better to torment those whom deserve it.

Daphne looked around, scared of what she heard and looking for the Death Eater. Instead she found a smirking Harry Potter in front of her face. Realising what had actually happened, she leaned her hand across and smacked Harry across the face. Harry fell to the floor, a fresh bruise on his pale face. Wanting vengeance, he wandlessly conjured a bucket of water above Daphne's head, and spilled its contents on to her blonde hair. Daphne fell on to the floor, her hair and her clothes drenched in soggy water. She lunged herself towards Harry, who instead give a lazy flicker of his finger, which caused Daphne to be levitated in the air.

"LET ME DOWN!" she shrieked. Seeing that Harry's eyes weren't agreeing she focused her will in revenge, trying to levitate him.

Harry was having fun with the girl that he didn't notice her eyes looking at him, looking at him with eyes that radiated power and revenge. Now he found himself being raised in to the air. Glaring at her in return he was about to start an incantation.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" shrieked Kathey, who had just come in the door. Harry and Daphne fell to the floor. "I will not tolerate this in my house," she said, glaring at them. "Come down for dinner. Daphne, bring Harry down so he knows where it is."

Kathey left the room, and made her way downstairs to dinner. The house-elves Helda and Lina had the dinner made. Lying on the table was a well cooked chicken with legs of lamb to the side.

Soon everyone was tucking in to their meal. Harry found himself enjoying the meal. Being starved by his cruel relatives for most of his life he now found himself quite hungry, wolfing down what he could find.

When dinner was finished Charley spoke to Harry. "Harry," he said. "We need to talk about what happened earlier. Meet me in my study in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Harry stepped in to Charley's study. The room was emblazoned with an oak covered wall. The floor was also made of oak as well as the desk that was placed at the back.

"Now, we need to get down to business," Charley said. "The will reading had said that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. Do you know what happened to Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I found out from Rita Skeeter early this morning."

Charley give Harry a hard look. "You're James Bond!" he stated. "You caused a huge stir in the Wizarding World today, Harry. Minister Bagnold is furious about it. She is corrupt of course. Even dear old Lucius Malfoy seemed terrified when someone came close to him today. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Barty Crouch has ordered a warrant an hour ago to check the forearms of the Death Eaters that claimed they were acting under the Imperius Curse."

* * *

><p>Out in the Muggle World, a long haired white-blonde wizard went in to what he believed was a shop for false body parts. Sneering, Lucius Malfoy went up to the counter.<p>

He wasn't proud for knowing about these Muggle businesses. Luckily he had overheard Arthur Weasley talking excitedly about his discovery of falsified arms in the Muggle world. However, not one wizard had believed him. Luckily the words did not reach Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office, who mostly kept himself to himself. Lucius had to take the bet that they were real and decided to hunt some down in _this _world to avoid Azkaban.

"Excuse me," he said to the clerk. "Where can I find false arms?"

"Third aisle," the clerk said not bringing his eyes away from the magazine she was reading. "Look for false arms on the right."

Lucius went down the aisle he was told to find it in. He was unbelievingly furious. That bloody child in the prophet had put the entire Ministry on alert. It was easy to bribe some officials when he reneged from the Death Eaters. He didn't risk bribing Barty Crouch. Ever since his wife had died he had devoted himself more to his job. Barty's hatred to the Dark Arts had him suspect anyone even knowing any Death Eater, especially after Ludo Bagman was brought in for questioning. He was off limits to bribery. He couldn't afford being caught by him.

He found what he was looking for. A prosthetic arm which looked very much like a real arm was on the shelf. He was mainly looking out for his own back but he needed to get some for the other Death Eaters. If he didn't, they would name him if they were caught. Cowards tend to rat other people out, after all.

He bought the required amount of arms and apparated home to his manor. He sent the false arms to the other Death Eaters, hoping they would get it on time. He hid himself in his private library. Reading the instructions, he placed the false arm on the arm that had the Dark Mark. There were no marks to indicate that the arm was false.

The door of his library suddenly opened. His wife Narcissa came in. She looked scared.

"Lucius, honey," she said. "Rufus Scrimgeour is here. He has a warrant."

Quickly Lucius banished the items strewn on the floor. "Let him in."

Scrimgeour came in, displaying a warrant to say he needs to check Lucius' arm. He grabbed hold of the arm of the robe and pulled it up. He checked the other arm too, to Lucius' consternation.

Eventually Scrimgeour pulled back. "Imperius or not, the Ministry will be watching you. We caught Macnair less than an hour ago. He definitely had the mark. He's being tossed into Azkaban as we speak."

Lucius realised he didn't send an arm to Macnair. Macnair always kept secrets to himself. If he was questioned under Veritaserum he was definitely in trouble from being named. Scrimgeour then left, letting Lucius breathe again, if only briefly.

* * *

><p>Back in Greengrass Manor, Charley and Harry were talking.<p>

"From what Rita had told me," Harry continued. "Sirius Black was put into Azkaban for the murder of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. However, there was a huge crater in the street from what I heard. From Pettigrew being an illegal Animagus -which is a rat- he must have blown up the street from an explosion curse directed at a Muggle fuel tank."

Charley nodded. "We have no evidence to prove he didn't kill the Muggles. We just have evidence proving he wasn't the Secret Keeper. How do we explain that?"

Harry brought his fingers to his mouth. "Sirius Black never got a trial. As he is a member of an Ancient and Most Noble House he should be entitled to have a trial. We bring this fact to the Wizengamot and they might be easily cowed in to it when evidence shows that he wasn't the Secret Keeper for my parents."

Charley surveyed Harry's option in his mind. It was true that Black never got a trial. The only problem was that it was known among members of the Wizengamot that the family had become tainted when Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange, was imprisoned for her crime against Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was even believed -but unproven- that Black's brother Regulus was a Death Eater. He had disappeared some years ago, now believed dead. With evidence suggesting that he wasn't Secret Keeper for the Potter's would definitely get the man a trial.

Deciding to change the subject of Black he asked about Harry's ability. "Have you practiced your Metamorphmagus abilities?"

Remembering just then about getting it unblocked he focused on a dangerous Death Eater who was in Voldemort's circle. He felt his hair change and it grew long, thick, shining dark hair, long eyelashes appeared next and heavily hooded dark eyes quickly followed. He felt the appearance of _them _setting in, changing his gender at once.

Charley Greengrass nearly fell off his seat in horror. For a fleeting moment he was terrified that Harry chose to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh Char lee," Harry said, in perfect imitation of Bellatrix's voice. "What would my master say if he knew you were talking to ickle-Harry Potter?"

He gave off an accurate cackle of the deranged woman. Before Charley could come to his senses HarryBellatrix had left the room.

Harry walked into the playroom where Daphne and Astoria were in.

"I'm out of Azkaban, little girls," Harry said, keeping on the demented voice of the Death Eater. "Why don't we play chase."

Astoria screamed in horror and darted from the room. Daphne however merely glanced at HarryBellatrix and said "Nice transformation Potter."

Harry was astounded. How did the girl know? The door opened and Kathey looked in. Seeing HarryBellatrix gave her a brief fright.

"Harry, please don't transform into a Death Eater," she said worriedly. "It's too unnerving."

She left to look for Astoria so she could tell her it was just Harry's new ability kicking in.

"How did you know?" Harry asked Daphne.

"Mum told me you were a Metamorphmagus," she said back. "I knew you would probably transform into a Death Eater at some point. Can you tell me what you can do with it?"

So Harry sat down with Daphne and explained his abilities with Metamorphmagi. He explained his Magical Control -but not how he inherited it- to her, which had surprised her. She asked him to turn her sister's hair blue when she came back. Harry trained her for the next hour on controlling her magic. When the hour was up Daphne was able to conjure a bucket of cold water and Astoria's favourite quill.

Astoria came in at that moment. At once Harry turned her hair blue, which she had noticed immediately in the mirror.

"DAPHNE," she roared, about to lunge herself at her sister. However, Harry pulled her back with a flick of his finger and faced her.

"It was me," he said to her. "Don't believe me, watch your sister."

With that Harry faced Daphne. With another flick of his finger he turned Daphne's hair into pure red.

"Ginger has joined us," he said, covering his smirk while Astoria went into squeals of laughter at the sight of her sister and Harry's comment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day...<strong>_

Deep in the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot were having a meeting. Issues were being addressed by the major Department heads. One of the Department heads was absent and had sent the Junior Minister of their Department in to replace them for the meeting. Filling that seat was Cornelius Fudge from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Albus Dumbledore wasn't present, having sent his proxy of Supreme Mugwump who was his brother Aberforth. Minister For Magic Millicent Bagnold was present too, apparently furious that her well restored world was now returning to its shambles of the war uneasiness from seven years prior.

The Wizengamot were also present. All of them were wearing plum-coloured robes and had the silver 'W' emblazoned on the left side of their robes. The Lords and Madams were all present, as it was required for them to do so at these meetings.

Ever since the spectacle in Diagon Alley with the believed re-appearance of a Death Eater, the entire Ministry were on full alert. Howlers had been sent to various Department Heads and the Minister about the lack of safety ever since Rita Skeeter had now blamed them successfully now that everyone believed the Imperius Curse was faked by many more people at the Ministry. Even Lucius Malfoy was given more suspicious eyes since he had fooled them all with his fake arm earlier.

Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Auror Office spoke at the session. He told of the arrest and the aftermath of Walden Macnair, who had killed himself to get out of Azkaban before they could sentence him. The man had brought a dagger to himself when the arresting Aurors had their backs turned for a moment after tossing him into his cell at Azkaban.

"I was at Azkaban when it happened. The Lestrange's were being their usual threatening selves, yelling _'traitor´_ at Macnair. Black yelled out his usual: _'I'm innocent' _and_ 'Get me a trial'_. Like that's going to happen."

Charley stood up at this word. It couldn't be a better moment.

"Why should we deny Sirius Black a trial? As the heir of an Ancient and Noble House he should be entitled to have one," he said. Amidst the glares he continued. "I have discovered evidence that lists Black as innocent of the deaths of Lily and James Potter."

The Wizengamot was in uproar at these words. The room only went silent when Aberforth yelled out for silence with the Sonorous Charm. When the room had quietened down he spoke.

"My foolish brother has addressed that issue nearly seven years ago," he said to the full court of witches and wizards. "However, I always thought there was something strange about it. There was a mad glint in his eye when he claimed guardianship of Harry Potter after he was arrested."

He turned to Charley. "How did you discover the evidence, and could you please display it to the court?"

Charley stood up and addressed the court, telling them about discovering a child left outside a shop in London -he and Harry had talked about how to address the issue without implying that Harry found the world by himself- and had seen the famous scar. He said the lie with confidence, stating that he took Harry to Gringotts so he could understand who his parents were, that he was told his parents had died in a Muggle car crash -which infuriated the people all around the room. He told how Harry had recalled the Potter Will and had discovered that he was named guardian. His Muggle relatives were not named and neither was Dumbledore. He then told the court that the will stated that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper, that it was Peter Pettigrew. The will even stated that Pettigrew was an illegal Animagus.

Charley looked at the Wizengamot when he said this. All of them were extremely shocked at this new development. "If I can remember correctly from the day that Black was caught," he continued. "There was a huge crater in the street. The crater led into the sewers. If Pettigrew called out in the street that Black had killed the Potter's he might have faked his death with that declaration, transformed and fled down the sewers, probably hoping to frame Black. Maybe it was him that killed the Muggles. Even young Harry agrees with me."

At this new development people in the room were furious. Heads had turned to glare at Barty Crouch, Cornelius Fudge and Millicent Bagnold. Fudge was the first on the scene back then and had the Hit Wizards lock him up instantly with full support from Barty Crouch, Millicent Bagnold and Albus Dumbledore themselves.

"Someone better get Sirius Black out of Azkaban and ready for a trial," Aberforth called out, glaring at Fudge and Crouch, who were now looking terrified at the look Aberforth was giving them. It was definitely true that the Dumbledore family radiated power that cowered the most powerful wizard. "The trial will occur tonight once Black is clean and smells fresh for this room."

Crouch understood the message clearly. "I would like an Auror to escort me to Azkaban. Even if Black is innocent I want protection from the other prisoners on that wretched island," he stated, standing up. Intending to get it over and done with he grabbed Auror John Dawlish who was shocked at the development too.

"You're escorting me," he growled under his breath.

* * *

><p>In Azkaban prison a haggard wizard was lying on the ground in his cell. Only he didn't look like a wizard.<p>

If you were to see Sirius Black now you would be scared, probably expecting death as it was said that the Grim caused death and devastation.

Sirius knew he was innocent. The happy, yet unhappy thought had kept him sane from the Dementors over the years. It give him the strength to transform into his Animagus form, a great big black dog that resembled a Grim. While in his Animagus form he went saner than he would have thought. The power he still had in his magical transformation had prevented him from succumbing to madness with the overcoming presence of the Dementors. The creatures had affected his crazed cousin within one hour of being in this hell-hole. She would torture her fellow inmates by singing annoying songs and talking about the most strangest desires she had.

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!" she was booming from her cell with her sing-song voice.

Sirius groaned and covered his ears.

"I got run over by a reindeer!" she bellowed from her cell. "Halloween made mad things happen to me while Beelzebub is the piggy back I ride back to Albania for my babies -Rudolph join me-"

Instead her husband drowned out his wife's voice by covering his ears. Now she tried to make up a song of her own again. Great Merlin! He wasn't going to tell her to shut up again. Every time he did she would become furious. She even scared some of the Dementors.

"Black bella, you saw me killing alone," she had started singing. Inmates covered their ears. However she roared in her singing voice. "Without a dream in my heart, Without a tasty boyfriend of my own. Black bella, you knew just what I was there for, You heard me saying a prayer for, A tasty boyfriend I really could care for. And then suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms could ever hold. I heard somebody whisper 'Crucio' But when I looked, Potty had turned to a leaky rowing boat! You better shape up, 'Cause I need a tasty boyfriend, And instead I got a leaky rowing boat."

She stopped singing. Sighting the wizards now on the island she started screeching. "MINISTRY WATCHERS! HAVE YOU COME TO SEE THE SHOW! LET'S START AGAIN! I GOT A LEAKY ROWING BOAT-"

When Sirius had heard his cousin yell 'Ministry Watchers' he knew what that meant. Quick as a flash he transformed back into his scraggly haggard self. He had did it in time, for the Wizards that had arrived on the island were now in front of his cell, looking in at him. Sirius growled in anger as he recognised Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge.

"Sirius Black," Barty Crouch said. "You will be temporarily released as evidence has been found suggesting you were not the Secret Keeper for the Potter's."

Sirius' heart fluttered. "However, there is no evidence to prove you weren't the one who cast the fatal curse on the street that killed those Muggles. You will be brought to a trial tonight to prove your innocence."

Sirius Black's full sanity returned when he heard these words. He was getting his trial! He was going to leave Azkaban! He had the chance! A chance! He let the Ministry workers haul him from his cell as he was in no state fit to walk, he was so excited.

"AND MY DUM-DUM COUSIN IS LEAVING IN A ROWING BOAT!" Bellatrix had hollered in her singing.

And away from that bloody cousin too!

**That is the end of this Chapter. I have already started on the next chapter. It will most likely be up within 50 hours, so bear with me.**

**And I beg of you to leave a review. Leave a review for me and every Chapter will be up a lot quicker than this one was.**


	6. Childhood: Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long in updating this story. Life got in the way. I am still trying to engineer what kind of Dark Harry I will do. Any suggestions will be helpful.**

**Pairings have been decided. Forgot to tell you last chapter. It will be a Harry/Daphne pairing but it won't happen for a while. After all they are still children. For those who are sick of the so called ice queen persona bow out if you want. However she won't be an ice queen. Fanon Daphne can be any writers description while all JKR did canonically was acknowledge her name in Book 5. Nothing else is said of her. This one will be different! And for the record I will never do a fangirl **(I mean Ginny)** pairing in any story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was trying to contemplate what had happened in the past couple of days in the Wizarding World and the Muggle one.

**OO**

Three days prior he was Floo-called by Arabella Figg, who had told him that the Dursley's had disappeared one night and hadn't come back. When she confirmed that Harry hadn't gone with them, he thought something was wrong. Making up his mind, he flooed to the Hogs Head to instruct his brother Aberforth that he would be gone for the night's meeting, asking him to act as his proxy.

He had gone to Privet Drive to ensure that Harry was at his Aunt's house. When he discovered that Harry wasn't there he went into a state of panic. The blood wards had been deactivated. He couldn't find the source that had disabled it. It only meant that Harry had denounced Privet Drive as his home or that he might be dead.

A simple _Point Me Charm _had instructed him where the Dursley's were.

He had made his way to the London Hospital, walking for the whole trip. He didn't know anywhere in the Muggle region that was possible for him to Apparate to. At this time of the day there would obviously be Muggles everywhere. He wasn't going to risk the Statute of Secrecy -although with his physical appearance he might as well have walked into Restricted Army Headquarters holding a balloon as a weapon during his trek.

He had made up a fake name as he walked to the hospital. Looking up at a Muggle billboard he saw a Muggle T.V. poster adjourning it. He read what it said: _Cheers Next Season, October Starring:_

Dumbledore looked at the sign. So one of the characters was a psychiatrist. That would be his cover. He would undergo that at the Hospital. He looked at the actors name. _Kelsey Grammer as Frasier Crane_. The name appeared in his mind. Kel Crane! Perfect.

He arrived at the hospital. He was given disparaging looks by various visitors and occupants on this floor. Ignoring them, he walked up to the Reception.

"Hello," the receptionist said warily. Dumbledore's appearance looked incredibly odd to her. "Can I help you?"

"I've been assigned to investigate the circumstances of the Dursley family," he had said. The receptionist told of what had happened to the family. Dumbledore had reached into her mind to find out what had happened. As far as he could see there was no truck whatsoever. He had gone in to see the Dursley's who had all muttered only one word. Truck! Their minds were beyond damaged to find any info about what had happened and where Harry was.

He had gone to Hogwarts to get Severus Snape to brew some Veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion in the wizarding world. That night before he went to bed he decided that the next day he would investigate 4 Privet Drive to try and discover any evidence that Harry might have left that indicated where he had gone.

The next day he had woken up in his quarters. He had gone down to breakfast. He was enjoying it until Professor Severus Snape had tossed the _Daily Prophet _at him. He had read the article, recognising the name of a fictional Muggle agent immortalised in cinema.

The Veritaserum that he had ordered Severus Snape to brew would be used on the Dursley's.

When in stupor or insanity you were only countered to possibly remember what had caused your sanity. With the Longbottom's seven years ago it was different as it was the Cruciatus Curse that had driven them to insanity. If Veritaserum was even attempted on them to find evidence most likely they would die from the stress from telling the story. No one in the Wizarding World wanted to give them that pain or bring back the horrors of the war. Dumbledore believed they deserved death rather what they were succumbed to now. They didn't even know they had a son, although Alice Longbottom was becoming quite fond of her visitor.

With the Dursley's not having magical blood, that they were just mere Muggles, Dumbledore was entirely sure Veritaserum would not kill them. The affects of the potion would enable their minds to open from the moment they start talking, giving him a chance to view their memories of what would have transpired that night Harry had seemingly disappeared. He feared that they might have killed him. He had needed to know. Except he had to wait for four weeks to go by before it was brewed.

He made his way to Privet Drive through the Floo Network. He arrived at Arabella Figg's home. She reported to him that there was still no sign of life at the Dursley's.

He made his way from her house to the Dursley residence. There was no sign of lights or any electricity or life here. Dumbledore went in after casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself. It wouldn't do good for a Muggle to notice him snooping around and reporting him to Muggle authorities.

He started with the Cupboard Under The Stairs, which he knew to be Harry's room. Normally anyone would be shocked at this discovery but instead Dumbledore happily smiled. At least that plan was working. There was definitely a magical trace here. A Very Strong Magical Trace! Too Strong! Dumbledore frowned at the aura the room was sending to him. Was Harry practicing magic? Did he even know _what_ he was practicing?

For the next near three hours he explored the house, starting from the back in the garden by the garden shed to the front lawn. He had found nothing significant on the two floors of the house.

He made his way to the front lawn when he saw it. There was a loose roof tile in the corner above the second floor. Dumbledore wandlessly turned his eyes in to binocular vision and looked in. There was another floor, yet there were no windows. Was Harry up there?

He made his way back upstairs, looking at the roof in the hallway. He finally found it. He grabbed hold of the rung in the ceiling and pulled it down. He got hit by the ladder that had come down attached to it on his shoulder. Dumbledore gave a brief yelp of pain and anger. He hated when things went wrong for him.

He climbed the stairs to the attic. Looking in., he saw that was completely cluttered around the entire space. It would take a long time to go through this stuff. There must be some hint up here of Harry's whereabouts.

At his age, it had made it take longer to find anything anyway associated with Harry. Everything seemed to have his magical mark in here. None of them shown where he was though.

Three more hours later he still hadn't found anything. He couldn't believe it took him so long to get through everything in the attic, yet he believed he missed something. He looked around the room again. He finally noticed it. There was a trunk up on a high shelf, barely noticeable. Instead of opening it there, he cast it off to Hogwarts to his personal quarters.

He apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way to the Three Broomsticks. After his hard work he felt the need for a drink of Rosmerta's finest mulled mead. He went in and ordered ten full pints for himself. He never ordered this amount before. He would normally drink just at least three pints. Soon he found himself singing with the Hogwarts Groundskeeper Hagrid after he consumed five pints. However he kept drinking. He could never resist Rosmerta's drinks. She made them just _perfectly_.

Shortly afterwards a blonde man entered the bar. Dumbledore perked up when he saw the hair colour. _I like blondes,_ he thought. He made his way over to the figure. He knew what he was going to say to this man.

Before he had reached his target he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Emmeline Vance was behind him.

"Dumbledore," she said. "You are needed at the Ministry for a trial."

"Whose trial?" he asked, his speech slurring. He was very near to passing out.

"The trial of Sirius Black," she had said.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore he had only heard the words '_the trial of' _as he had passed out right then.

Minerva McGonagall, who was in the bar too made her way to Dumbledore's unconscious figure. She looked down at the so-called esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, her face full of scorn and fury. She despised the drinking activities the Headmaster would join in on.

A camera flash had gone on around the room. Rita Skeeter stepped out of the Three Broomsticks without being Obliviated for the first time.

"This is going to be a fun week," she had said gleefully.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was held in a Ministry cell in London. Once Crouch and Fudge had taken him to land they had tossed him into conjured showers. He had washed himself thoroughly and was handed proper clothes to wear for his trial that was going to be held in just a few hours.<p>

While he waited to be called for his trial he thought about his late friends, James and Lily Potter. He had very much regretted going after Peter Pettigrew. Regretted that it was him that suggested changing the Secret Keeper from himself to him. As he thought about his mistakes he thought about his godson.

For the past seven years he had no idea what year it was, what day of the week it was. He didn't even know what time it was. Now he had found out he was now in the year of 1988 and that it was nearing the end of July. He hoped he would be able to see his godson before his eighth birthday. He was very much looking forward to meeting his godson. Hopefully he could prove to the Wizengamot that he had owned guardianship of Harry and have them overturn the guardianship Dumbledore had claimed. He had heard from his cousin Bellatrix that Albus Dumbledore had claimed guardianship of Harry Potter _barely two hours after_ he was framed by Peter.

Originally, he had liked Albus Dumbledore. Believed him to be one of the Greatest Wizards that ever lived. When Dumbledore had cast the Fidelius to help conceal the Potter's he had told the man that he was intending to go into hiding and was thinking of transferring the role of Secret-Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. He had seen the mad, happy glint that had appeared on the elderly wizard's face and eyes when he had told him this. When he was sent to Azkaban he had also heard that Albus Dumbledore had testified that he _definitely was_ the Secret-Keeper. For Dumbledore's lack of investigative thought into the matter he had come to distrusting the wizened wizard.

The door to his holding cell opened. Cornelius Fudge and Auror John Dawlish were at the door with a Dementor. The Dementor wasn't affecting him at all. The happy, rational thought of the chance at freedom made his mind impenetrable to the Dementor. He let the Dementor take hold of him and escort him to the courtroom. Cornelius Fudge and Dawlish had already gone ahead after unlocking the door to his cell.

The Courtroom was full of witches and wizards. Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet had just arrived after he walked in. She was given disparaging looks by several members of the Wizengamot and Minister Bagnold. They were all holding their tongue though. Rita Skeeter had gotten to them all with her article about the Death Eater in Diagon Alley. They weren't going to force her from the room though.

"Before we start this trial," Aberforth Dumbledore called. "Can anyone tell me where my brother is? He is supposed to be here."

"He collapsed in the Three Broomsticks after consuming several pints of Madam Rosmerta's Mead," Rita told the court.

Aberforth looked disgusted at his brother's actions. However, he was glad to hold this trial without him. He was still acting as his proxy for him after all.

He brought his gavel down to begin the trial.

"Sirius Black," he called out. "You are here on the charge of Murder, causing the death of Jaclyn Twilley, Terrie Polston, Ginny Dunmore, May Doyle, Peggy Walters, Bessie Cortez, Winifred Floyd, Randal Hofmann, Robin Daniels, Wade Olsenni, Bert Moppetti, Ernie Moppetti, Peter Pettigrew and James and Lily Potter. There is also a charge of breaking the Statute of Secrecy when the said murders happened."

Aberforth looked down at Sirius Black, watching his face before he said the next statement.

"How do you plead?" he asked.

"Not guilty."

5 seconds. That's all it took before the room erupted into angry shouting. Charley Greengrass and Aberforth Dumbledore were the only ones in the room that weren't among the screamers.

Aberforth banged his gavel down firmly once again.

"SILENCE," he bellowed. The room fell silent at his command.

Sirius spoke up. "If you question me under Veritaserum I would be most obliged."

"Administer the serum," Aberforth ordered. One of the men stepped forward and placed three drops of Veritaserum onto Sirius Black's tongue and stepped back.

"What is your name?" came the first question.

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius responded, his tone acting as if he had gone extremely bored.

"What's your favourite hobby?"

"Pranks."

Aberforth started then with the proper questions.

"Did you betray Lily and James Potter to Lord Voldemort?" A shudder went around the room at the mention of the name.

"No," he said. The ones in the room who had not heard of the Potter's Will were furious. However, Aberforth felt the need to ask these questions to find common ground.

"SILENCE," roared Aberforth. "I have evidence given to me by Charley Greengrass that suggested that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper. However, there is no evidence that suggest that he is alive."

Sirius felt hope rising in him when he heard that. So Charley had seen the will. He was told by James that the will would be changed to show that Pettigrew would be the Secret Keeper. He had forgotten about that throughout the years in Azkaban.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?" came the next question.

"No," Sirius said. "But I did intend to."

"Why?"

"Because he had given up my best friend to Voldemort," Sirius had said. His voice was now breaking with sadness at the memory of coming across James' dead body along with Lily.

"What happened when you came across Peter Pettigrew?"

"I had cornered him on a street in London," he said to the court. "When I was about to hurt him he yelled out that I had betrayed James and Lily, put his wand behind his back and cast the Blasting Hex at a Muggle fuel tank. The explosion caused the street to be destroyed and the death of twelve Muggles, and it had opened a huge crater in the street . Before I had time to act Pettigrew had cut off his finger and transformed into a rat. He had scurried in to the sewers while in his Animagus form."

"Is Peter Pettigrew a registered Animagus?"

"No." That one word brought fury to the entire court. It was a criminal act to be an illegal Animagus.

"Administer the antidote," Aberforth ordered. However he fixed his gaze on Sirius. He had heard from Minerva McGonagall of Peter's weakness in Transfiguration. How could he become an Animagus without help. However, he was willing to let it slide. He knew this would be a comeuppance to his brother.

The antidote to Veritaserum was administered on Sirius.

"Those in favour of conviction?" Aberforth asked the courtroom. Barty Crouch and Lucius Malfoy were the only ones in the room to have a raised hand.

"And those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Everyone but Barty Crouch and Lucius Malfoy in the room had raised hands at this. Cornelius Fudge now fully believed the story Sirius had said.

"Cleared of all charges," Aberforth announced. "You are granted a full pardon from the Ministry and compensation of seven million galleons. One million for each year in Azkaban."

The chains buckling Sirius to the chair in the middle of the room were let loose. Sirius gladly stood up. He knew he would need to make something right to make Wizarding Society accept him again.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore," he called out.

"Yes," said Aberforth.

"My own family have been wealthy for generations," he said. "The Black's have too much money. I would be most obliged if you could redirect the seven million galleons to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Aberforth smiled. He realized what the young Black was doing.

"Of course," he said. Everyone who had heard what Sirius had said were astounded. Many of them knew of the wealth of the Black Family. But for someone to make such a generous offer, even a more generous offer than Lucius Malfoy ever give to 'noble causes' was unheard of in this world.

A camera flash went off, picturing the response of the entire Wizengamot to Sirius' offer.

"Show us a smile why don't you," Rita said to the Wizengamot. She didn't mean it though.

"Photo, Mr Black," she said. Sirius put on his best prankster smile as the camera went off.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a very drunk and unconscious headmaster was escorted to his quarters in a stretcher by Severus Snape. Normally Fawkes would flame into the Three Broomsticks and transport Dumbledore to his quarters.<p>

Although tonight Fawkes was refusing to pick up his master as he was tired of transporting the drunken wizard to bed. It happened too often these days. November 1981 was the worst month for the Phoenix. Albus Dumbledore had constantly celebrated the downfall of the Dark Lord, drinking to his success of his manipulations. Every time he had passed out that month was nearly every night. Fawkes had flamed into the Three Broomsticks as the teachers, particularly Minerva McGonagall were refusing to help. McGonagall was disgusted at people celebrating the disappearance of the Dark Lord when two very well liked and respected wizards had died that night. She still went on to Dumbledore about his choice at leaving Harry Potter with Lily's sister.

Severus let go of the levitation charm he had on the stretcher and let Dumbledore fall. Snarling at the mundane task he had to do he stormed back out.

The next morning when Albus Dumbledore woke up from his drunken slumber he had his usual massive headache. Breathing slowly he made his way to his Potion Cabinet. He opened the cabinet door and rummaged through for the Hangover Potion. He uncorked the potion top and drunk the contents.

Slowly he felt the headache go away. When he felt normal again he called for the Hogwarts House-Elves. House-elves Darko and Manni appeared in front of him.

"'Notha hangover, esteemed master?" asked Darko. Dumbledore glowered at the house-elf.

"Can you bring me some breakfast," he told the house-elf.

"Aye, drunko," Darko and Manni said. They disappeared before Dumbledore could retort.

Dumbledore collected his thought on what he had done the previous day. He remembered going to the Hospital to check on the Dursley's condition, which was pure insanity driven to mind by a truck! He was in Privet Drive too searching for a trace of Harry.

He suddenly remembered the trunk he had found and banishing it to his quarters. He looked around the room. Where was it?

Ah! There it is. Stashed in the corner behind the door.

The two house-elves apparated back in with his breakfast. His mouth watered at the sight of the bacon, eggs, sausages, baked beans on toast, fried bread, the English Muffin, hash browns, porridge and orange juice.

He ate his breakfast hungrily, feeling thankful for the house-elves.

When he finished his meal he checked the trunk. Its contents were of Lily's. There were letters strewn across the top addressed to her sister.

Dumbledore opened one from the time he knew James and Lily went into hiding.

_Dear Petunia,_

_I know I haven't always been a good sister. Sometimes I would wonder why you were acting like that to me._

_I have now realized that you were just jealous and scared. I don't know the reason why you're scared but I know why you're jealous. Please don't be as I am more jealous of you than you are of me..._

Dumbledore tossed that letter aside. He had no time to understand emotions. He needed to find Harry.

He picked up another letter. He skimmed through it quickly when he found a possible link.

_James and I have gone into hiding, Petunia. I can't come out to talk to you as I would put your family in danger. But you must know that if you ever want to find us we live in Godric's Hollow in the West Country._

Dumbledore dropped the letter in shock. Had Harry seen this letter? Would he have gone to Godric's Hollow?

Dumbledore rushed to his fireplace and flooed himself to the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't going to walk to get past the wards of Hogwarts.

"Another drink, Headmaster Dumbledore," Rosmerta said, smirking at him. "You cleaned me out last night."

She laughed at the angry expression on Dumbledore's face. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was just a joke."

Albus smiled at her in return and apparated. He chose to Apparate to his mother's grave. It was hidden away from view from the roadside. He very rarely came to this village anymore as he hated it. It was a reminder of the life he had with Grindelwald.

He strolled past the grave of Lily and James Potter. He took a brief glance before looking away. He looked at it again. He immediately saw the lilies on the Potter grave. Did Harry actually come here? But how could an eight year old child come this far? It was nearly two hundred miles away from Surrey.

Another question formed in Albus' mind. Did the child know of the Peverell grave? Did he know he was descended from him?

Albus made his way to the weathered Peverell grave. He found it and looked for a sign of disturbance. The moss was brushed away from the name revealing Ignotus' name.

Dumbledore now believed he was following the right track. He now made his way to the Potter Cottage. It wasn't very far. He came to it. He looked up at the shambles. Ignoring the fact that this was where James and Lily died he went through.

However, he didn't realize that he was seen. A child who saw him coming from the upper floor inwardly smiled as the headmaster made his way to the door. The moment Albus touched the door handle he was thrown back with such force, landing on the gravel.

"FAWKES," he called. The phoenix flamed in. The phoenix looked around to see where its master was. Upon noticing the Potter Cottage he flamed back out. He did not want to help the Headmaster.

Dumbledore tried Apparating. Nothing worked though. It seemed Apparition wards were based around the house. He couldn't remember activating them when James and Lily died. Who did that?

He had no intention of finding out. He crawled out of the property only to come face to face with Bathilda Bagshot.

"Albus Dumbledore," she said scornfully. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Creeping into the place where James and Lily died."

She shook her head. "I am very disappointed in you young man. Even my deranged nephew wouldn't do something like this." And she walked off.

Albus scowled. He never liked Bathilda Bagshot. She always treated him like a child. He was NOT a child. He was the Greatest Wizard of All Time.

When he was sure no one was watching he apparated back to the Three Broomsticks. He sent off his Patronus to summon Severus Snape. His back had given out when he was thrown back off the Potter Cottage door.

Severus Snape took his time coming out. Twenty minutes at the least. He used the Floo into the Three Broomsticks and hauled the old man to his own quarters back through the Floo Network.

"There," he snapped before attempting to leave.

Dumbledore stopped him. "What's wrong, Severus?"

In response, Severus scowled. He took the Daily Prophet out from his robes and tossed it to Albus.

"He's out," he snarled, before stepping out.

Dumbledore, confused took a look at the article. He nearly fell off his seat in shock. Emblazoned on the front page was Sirius Black, smiling up at him. He read the article:

**Innocents in Azkaban**

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_I wish I could tell you all that the headline is a lie. However it is not. Last night at the Wizengamot Sirius Black was brought in to trial for the crimes he was believed to have committed. In the shock that followed with the trial it was revealed of the worst crime he was formerly accused of was betraying James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was revealed at the trial that Peter Pettigrew, whom was believed to have been murdered by Sirius Black, is actually still alive._

_**Continued on pg3**_

Dumbledore turned the page to read what happened. On page two there was a picture of him showing him passing out drunk in the Three Broomsticks the previous night. He read the article:

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been drinking too much. Is this the same Headmaster that runs our prestigious school where we have all gone to. It turns out that Albus Dumbledore was sighted drinking large amounts of Rosmerta's famous mead with Hogwarts Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid._

Dumbledore tossed down the newspaper in disgust. Now he was trying to contemplate what had gone wrong in this world. Harry Potter's family driven to insanity! Harry's godfather Sirius Black freed -by his brother! The spectacle in Diagon Alley with the re-appearance of a Death Eater! Himself shamed in the Three Broomsticks! And Harry Potter's disappearance! Where was The-Boy-Who-Lived?

**This update took a while. Sorry. Please leave a review.**


	7. Childhood: Chapter 7

**A few original plans have changed. In regards to an anonymous question **_**Faction 9 34**_** left I will now decide to bash Ron. When I introduce Ginny Harry will instead have a powerful relationship with her (not romantic). Molly is too good a character for me to bash.**

In the Wizengamot chambers, everyone was beginning to leave. Once everyone had left Sirius Black, Charley Greengrass and Aberforth Dumbledore were the only ones remaining in the room.

"Seven million galleons?" Charley said to Sirius, astounded at the amount given.

Sirius' face darkened. "The Wizarding World might not accept me so quickly whether I'm innocent or guilty. It will take time before anyone begins to realise that I'm innocent," he said. "A donation of seven million galleons might help make them begin to doubt me, although it won't change their opinion overnight."

His tone went dry when he said this. With the congenial smile gone he once again looked like the haggard man that was in Azkaban Prison.

"That was a very generous move, Mr Black," Aberforth said, smiling.

"Thank you," Sirius said. He then turned to Charley. "I can have a guess that Harry is currently in your custody."

Charley nodded. "I have never met a child like him," he said. "He is very engaging. I have just discovered his magical control earlier. He is extremely adept at the magical focus. He can move things without touching them."

Aberforth laughed out loud when he heard that line. When Charley and Sirius looked at him he merely said, "If you told Albus that particular line, he would probably shit himself in fright."

When Charley and Sirius continued to stare at him he dropped his tone.

"From what Albus told me," he said lowly. "Back in 1938 that's what Lord Voldemort said when he introduced him to our world. He had him worried for three months."

Charley and Sirius grinned.

"Would you like to see your godson?" Charley asked Sirius.

Sirius' eyes gleamed with delight. After nearly seven years he would see the little baby he had on his knee several times. Only now he obviously wasn't a baby. He was nearly eight years old.

"I'd love to."

With that statement Charley led Sirius away from the Wizengamot Chambers and to higher ground. Charley and Sirius went over to the large Floo Fireplaces set in the Ministry Atrium.

"You remember how this is done, Black?" Charley asked him.

Sirius nodded. He watched Charley call out 'Greengrass Manor' before disappearing in the Floo. Sirius followed suit.

"Greengrass Manor," he called aloud. He vanished in the flames of the now green fire. Moments later he found himself in a familiar room. He was in the living room in Greengrass Manor. He remembered taking Harry here when James and Lily went off for some time to James' Beach House in Florida to _'have fun together' _for a week. Sirius knew what they were really doing over there. Lily didn't reveal any expression when she had come back but James was smiling for two weeks. He was never subtle.

He had taken Harry here for three days as the child was only two days younger than the Greengrass' daughter Daphne. When the two were babies they were incredibly close, as close as Sirius was to James. He had wanted to take Harry to play with the child of Frank and Alice Longbottom because their child was male. Alice adored Harry but they were afraid of endangering him as Lily had told them of The Prophecy. Their role in the war effort, due to them being Aurors, had them afraid that Death Eaters might come for them. They didn't want Harry around in case that happened. They still both very much hoped that Harry would become friends with their son Neville, as they were both only a day apart, just like Harry had became friends with Daphne, who was only two days older. When Charley and Kathey would take baby Daphne to the Potter's they would leave their daughter in the magical play-pen with Harry and have tea with the Potter's. When the adults would be busy Sirius would sneak out, transform into a dog and watch the two babies. Quite often baby Harry would chase Daphne around the play-pen. When the two children had their hair finally growing in Sirius made his first favourite joke about his godson.

"Black haired child chasing a blonde haired child," Sirius said to the adults when they all watched Harry chase after Daphne one day. "Looks like Harry will break Potter tradition. Going for a blonde rather than a redhead." Lily and Kathey had glared at him. Knowing from experience from watching what had happened to James every time he tried asking Lily out ever since he met her; he had kept quiet for the rest of the day. James had laughed at the idea, stating that no Potter would deny a redhead, that it was in their genes. Charley had just smiled at the thought of it and had merely said he will train his daughter to stay away from boys when she was older.

"Sirius Black," he heard a familiar voice speak. That was Kathey's voice. He stood up and hugged her.

"Great to see you again," he said happily. "What has it been? Seven years!"

She laughed at the dreamy tone he put on. "Come on in," she said, dragging him into the kitchen. "From what I've heard of Azkaban, you would have only received soggy bread and water most of the time. I knew you would come here after your trial so I have a proper meal prepared for you."

She showed Sirius the Dining Room and all the food that was on the table. Sirius' mouth watered at the sight. Strewn over the entire table was his favourite kind of food. Food he hadn't had in years. There was a huge chicken on the table, casserole aligned with it. Greek salad, chicken drumsticks, roast potatoes, spaghetti, and Salisbury steak were lying on the table too. There were several vegetables at the side too. A huge bottle of Butterbeer was standing on the table as well.

Kathey noticed the way Sirius was looking at the food. She smiled. "When you're finished just say the words 'Dessert please' and options will appear."

"Thank you," Sirius had said.

"Thank your godson," she said, nearly laughing. "He has everything sorted for you. The wards he placed around the table prevent anyone other than you to eat it. Astoria wanted it, you never met her though. You were imprisoned before I became pregnant with her."

She left the room, leaving Sirius alone with the food. Mouth watering, he tore into the food. He started with the spaghetti. He took a bit of everything; He was absolutely starving after all that time in Azkaban. He drank away at the Butterbeer. It kept refilling itself every time he finished a glass. When he finished with all the main course options he excitedly said 'dessert please' as Kathey had instructed.

He nearly fell off his seat in surprise when he said that. For at once several options of dessert had displayed itself right in front of him. Bread Pudding, apple pie, pumpkin roll, ice cream, and banoffee pie and lemon cake had appeared in front of him.

Half an hour later an extremely full Sirius Black swaggered in to the Living Room where Kathey was reading and collapsed on the couch.

"The food do something to you?" she questioned without looking up from _Witch Weekly_.

"God, yes," he groaned. He had never eaten so much in his life "That food filled a hole."

"What did I eat?" came a voice from the doorway. Sirius turned around and got the biggest shock in all his life. Since when did he have a twin? He was absolutely certain the food had done something to him now that he was looking in the face of someone who looked exactly like him.

"Sirius Black," the man said to him. "Do you remember me?"

Sirius' doppelganger was now in front of him. He was now apparently sure he was hallucinating.

His doppelganger laughed before transforming. Transforming into a seven year old Harry Potter. Sirius realised immediately what was going on. He had now remembered seeing this before with his cousin's daughter Nymphadora Tonks.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" he had said. He was completely astonished.

Harry sat down and explained everything to him about the ability. He hadn't wanted to talk about his other discovery of magical control, as Kathey was in the room. He didn't want to mention the use of Horcruxes in front of her. She would just demand him to go to the goblins and have it removed.

"There's a lot more to explain," Harry told him. "However, I'd like to discuss it somewhere else away from here."

Harry looked at his godfather. "I mean by my former home in Godric's Hollow. You don't mind going there, do you?"

Sirius didn't want to go there. The thought of Godric's Hollow tightened his throat as he once again thought of James... his true brother. Although looking into the eyes of his godson he realised he would need to see it again. Going there might start the absolution he seeked for himself. He still blamed himself for their deaths, after all. He needed to start the release of his guilt.

"We can go there," he told his godson. "When would you like to go?"

"Now."

With that they left the house, leaving the Apparition boundaries that Charley had cast around his home.

"I really can't apparate right now," Sirius said half smiling. "I've only been back in this world for less than twelve hours."

Harry laughed. "Who said you were going to apparate?"

Sirius was stunned. Did his godson have the ability to apparate as well? He already understood the child had magical control, from what Charley had told him. But Apparition? How could a seven year old boy do it?

"Take hold of me," instructed Harry. Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder. Instantly both of them vanished on the spot.

Many miles away in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow they arrived in front of the Peverell Grave. Sirius could not believe it. A child had apparated him away!

Before he could recollect his thoughts Harry had taken hold of his hand and pulled him away to the other side of the graveyard. Sirius found himself breaking down in tears when he saw that Harry had dragged him over to James and Lily's grave. Harry was kneeling at the grave, his hands held together with each other, saying a silent prayer to his parents. The lilies Harry had left there were still fresh, not having started its withering yet.

The silence that followed was deafening to Sirius' ears. He could feel tears springing up as he thought about his best friend. He kneeled down and spoke to his friend.

"I'm sorry James," he said silently. "I may as well have betrayed you, suggesting Peter to be the Secret Keeper. The biggest mistake I let happen is in going after him. Harry should have been my priority. I should have taken care of him instead of choosing revenge. But I had lost you and I wasn't in my right frame of mind."

Sirius paused. What else could he say? "I hope one day you can forgive me in what I have done," he expressed to the grave. "I'll now do my best to raise and teach Harry the way of the Marauders." He smiled at the thought of what he would teach Harry. "Wish me luck, my friends."

With that he stood up looked admiringly down on his godson, who to his surprise was wandlessly casting a withering prevention charm on the lilies on the grave.

"How can you do that?" he asked. His calibre of astoundment had gone down since their encounter in Greengrass Manor. Harry had still not expounded to him his magical control and how he obtained it.

Harry looked at his godfather. "We will discuss it at the cottage."

Sirius was feeling apprehensive about approaching the home where his best friend's had died. Absolution turned up in his mind again. _You need it, _said a little voice in his head. _James and Lily don't blame you. But the only way to help yourself move on is to go to the place where they had died. It will help give you the closure you seek._

"And I shall seek it," Sirius mumbled to his dearest friend.

* * *

><p>Many miles away in a Cornwall home a woman was setting the table for dinner with her husband.<p>

Mallorie Fudge normally put up with very little tolerance from her husband. She knew she was losing him to the Ministry. She feared for his soul. Lately he had invited Walden Macnair to come to their house for dinner someday. He was coming back with her husband tonight. She did not like the man. She refused to believe that he was under the Imperius Curse during Voldemort's reign of power. Now that the man was in a position of power, and a personal friend of Lucius Malfoy's, her idiotic husband believed the man was under the Imperius back during the days of the war. After reading the article in the _Daily Prophet _earlier she valiantly hoped for Macnair and the other 'Imperiused' Death Eaters to be arrested.

CRASH! A resonating noise brought her out of her senses. Her husband had just come through the Floo and had crashed into the side table, knocking down a vase of her favourite Chrysanthemum's.

Grumbling, Cornelius Fudge tried standing up only to have his wife above him.

"Two things," she glowered. "Fix that-" she said pointing at the vase. A quick 'Reparo' took care of it. "-and where's your Death Eater friend."

"Azkaban," Cornelius answered monotonously. "Now he's dead."

Mallorie stepped back, shocked and surprisingly happy. They caught him with the mark?

"Did he have the mark?" she asked. She knew the answer though.

"He definitely did," he said shaking. Right now he was terrified of his wife. She had warned him not to get in too deep. Yet he had fallen for the claims of Death Eater Imperiusisation.

"He was the only one caught with the mark, Mal," he said grumpily. "But that's not the only bad news."

And he told his wife of everything that had happened at the Ministry. About the trial -or lack thereof- of Sirius Black.

"I remember catching him back in eighty one," he told her. "I handed him to the Hit-Wizards. I filed paperwork for the trial I thought he was going to get. I had even handed it to old Barty for the case I thought was going to happen. He told me not to worry about the case of Sirius Black and to go on and fetch my next assignment. I didn't even know he hadn't received a trial. Everyone deserves a trial when they are caught.'

He paused. "Barty Crouch is now in a heap of trouble for what he had done. I had a conversation with the Junior Minister of the DMLE Amelia Bones afterwards. She said that Crouch will be out shortly from office when this scandal is released to the public. I won't look good either since I was the first wizard on the scene after it happened. Crouch is losing his influence very fast as we speak. I hope he's put into DIMC. He's very good with languages. He's better off with them."

"What about Lucius Malfoy?" she asked.

Cornelius shook his head. "Only Macnair was caught. Lucius' behaviour today was extremely odd. I had gone up to talk to him earlier and he seemed terrified when I had tapped his shoulder. He had ran away before I even said anything. I have the strangest feeling he covered the mark. From what the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries said there are ways you can cover magical marks. They haven't divulged on it though."

Mal spoke up. "I can assume that they meant you can cover it with Muggle means."

Cornelius once again shook his head. "Mal, think on what you just said," he looked at her. "Do you honestly think a pureblood like Malfoy would even want to walk into the Muggle world? I have heard what his views are on Muggle-borns, yet I tend ignore it."

Mal looked at him incredulously. "That's how he got away," she said, her tone dry. "That's how he's averting suspicion. His views on the Muggle world are so severe no one would think he would step into it. No one would even suspect him from using something in the Muggle world."

Cornelius looked at his fingers, as though they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"We will sit on it for the time being, Mal," he said, looking at his food. "Now I'd like some of your fine cooking."

As he and his wife were eating she asked him the most alarming question. "Will you be put out for your involvement in the arrest of Sirius Black?"

Cornelius coughed violently as he had gulped down his chicken. Once he had gotten rid of the coughing he looked fearful. "I know I had him arrested, but if I were Crouch I would have given him a trial immediately. Justice needs to be served." He looked down at his feet. "I hope I'm not put out."

"If you tell that to the public you might be forgiven," his wife said. She smiled at him. "You are a good man when you use your mind properly for personal issues or for work. The first step you must ensure to make it happen is to apologise to Sirius Black. Admit you made a mistake. Everyone makes a mistake. If you refuse to admit you made a mistake, you will be considered a coward when you are actually scared for your own wellbeing and grace. We all have fears, darling."

He looked into his wife's eyes. He saw the sense that she was saying. He did need to apologise, although he had done very little to the severity of the case.

"I will find out where Sirius Black is," he told his wife. "Since he is the godfather of Harry Potter I will help him gain guardianship over him. I still don't like the fact that Albus placed the child with Muggles. I have seen the boy before in London with his so called Aunt."

He grimaced. "I don't have anything against Muggles but something tells me the boy was unhappy with them. The Aunt was dragging him as if he was an object. There was an extremely fat child tagging along with them as well who was screaming 'freak' at him."

He remembered the time clearly. He shuddered at the memory. It had happened just less than a year ago. He had been walking through a Muggle shopping centre when he saw it. He had idiotically collided with a horse faced woman. When he had turned to apologise he saw it. The child she was dragging had a noticeable scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. According to the tales he had heard was that the famous Harry Potter had a lightning bolt scar. He must have stared at it for too long because the Aunt whispered venomously to him _'you're a freak aren't you?" _She had turned and walked away then but he had watched the boy disappear with the woman and another child who was the fattest child he had ever seen. The rags Harry Potter had worn had intrigued him at the time. He was thinking of actually investigating only to find that Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, had banned the Wizarding World from contacting the child, unless the child contacted them. He did not want to try to overturn the man's decisions. Dumbledore had more than half of the Wizarding World backing him up in every decision he made.

* * *

><p>In a cottage back in Godric's Hollow two people were sitting down in the Living Room having a drink of Black Coffee.<p>

"Didn't realise that the whole cottage wasn't destroyed," Sirius said, giving the merest hint of a smile. In a way he enjoyed being back in this room. Last time he was in this room he was babysitting Harry. Looking after the child always gave him great joy. He was still upset. The atmosphere still brought the painful memory of James' death.

Harry looked at his godfather. "It wasn't just this room. I came here a few days ago and there are many rooms that weren't harmed in the explosion."

"How did you get here?" he asked inquisitively. Godric's Hollow was after all over two hundred miles away from Surrey. How could a mere child do a journey like that?

"Did you not remember seeing me apparate?" Harry said smirking.

Sirius muttered. "What rooms weren't harmed?" he asked.

"The whole other side of the cottage has been unharmed," Harry said. "The lower floors haven't been harmed either. Bit of a scattering when the explosion took place but nothing too severe. The potions lab underneath the cottage is completely still intact."

Sirius sputtered. There was a potions lab underneath the cottage?

"Yes, there is a potions lab," Harry said, having noticed the questioning expression in his godfathers face. "In the library there is a loose book. All you have to do is to pull it out and it opens a large door behind the wall."

So that's where Lily always disappeared to. Several times he would come out and help James out with watching Harry. Lily would often disappear, stating she had 'woman problems', which neither of the men would dare to question. She would often come out of the library when they called her for dinner.

And Remus- Remus was surprisingly not a danger when he transformed at the time. Lily must have been brewing potions for him.

Remus, Sirius thought. I need to bring you in. If the guardianship was left to me it means you deserve guardianship of Harry as well. You might as well be his honorary second godfather.

It was time to contact the werewolf.

Harry seemed to read his thoughts. Once he came back to reality he found that there was a quill and parchment on his lap.

"Aren't you going to write to Lupin?" Harry asked smirking.

What the hell was going on with his godson? He watched the boy while he was writing his letter. At one point the child got up and ran to the window.

He watched as the boy oddly cast Apparition wards around the cottage. Immediately Harry grasped his hand and dragged him upstairs to the front room.

"What is going on, Harry?" he asked.

Harry brought his finger to his lips, as if motioning him to stay quiet. Harry motioned him to look out the window. He instantly saw what was happening. Albus Dumbledore was walking up the gravel path to the front door. Sirius paled. Had Dumbledore tracked him down? He had absolutely no intention of ever talking to the headmaster again. Not after what he went through.

Harry came to the window and cast another wandless ward. Sirius recognised the ward at once. It was a charm that repelled people away from the cottage once they touched the door handle. Apparently Harry must have had cast it more powerfully. Normally it would throw you off by a few feet. But when he heard the yelp he looked inconspicuously out the window.

Albus Dumbledore was lying on his back on the hard gravel. He was thrown back much further than he had anticipated. Sirius inwardly laughed. He didn't want to let it out openly. He didn't know if there were Silencing Charms on the cottage or not. He watched as Dumbledore tried Apparating off the property. So that's why Harry cast that spell! He watched the spectacle where he saw Bathilda Bagshot reprimand Dumbledore. He almost broke down laughing when he saw the furious expression on the wizened wizard's face. Albus Dumbledore was being talked to like a child. This was too funny for Sirius and he burst into laughter.

Harry had cast a silencing bubble around Sirius when he saw the man fighting the urge to laugh. Harry had no need to laugh. Watching Dumbledore fall short of his so called plans was revenge for him. Although it was amusing, he saw no real need to laugh. It was becoming daily for him. He knew everything that Dumbledore had done over the past few days.

They watched in silence as Dumbledore finally managed to apparate away.

"Probably gone back to Hogwarts," Harry said.

Sirius looked at his godson. It was time to find some answers. He followed his godson back downstairs to the Living Room. He watched his godson seemingly study the painted wall with sharp eyes, as if looking for marks.

"Harry," he started. Harry looked at him. "How do you have these talents in magic? I am not saying you won't be powerful but to have it before you're eight is rather too impressive to be believed."

Harry sighed. He had only met his godfather a few hours ago and wasn't entirely sure about what to say. He decided to ask him a question.

"Where are your loyalties?" Harry asked him. Sirius visibly looked shocked.

"I mean are you willing to be involved with the so called Great Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Or has your judgement towards him changed course after what he did to you?"

Harry knew the answer anyway. Sirius behaviour at watching Dumbledore fall back pretty much said it all.

The colour that was on Sirius face turned red and angry. A red raw colour had now appeared on the man's face.

"Your parents went into hiding just over seven years ago," he started. "At that time I trusted everything Dumbledore said. I believed -like every other Gryffindor- that the man can do no wrong. That he was the greatest wizard of the age.

"He has his power spread more than Lord Voldemort had ever done. With that power he is just the same as Voldemort. A friendly face to lead everyone. Yet he is just as bad as Voldemort. From what I had learned about him during my time in Azkaban, he is quite skilled at concealment more than any other wizard. One time in Azkaban I had pretended to be asleep when he had come by."

Sirius drank more of the coffee. "He had gone to my cousin Bellatrix's cell. I had watched the scene with my eyes barely opened. I did not hear the words he said to her but I know he Obliviated her when he was finished the conversation.

"That night he had gone around the prison cells of Death Eaters. Luckily he had ignored me that night. When I had awoken the next day I had learned from the Dementors that the Death Eater inmates had lost their memories overnight, if not their minds. I just wish he had Obliviated my cousin to not sing.

"Although I was spared that night from the charm, I had lost all my faith in him from that day. He ignored me yet he visited every true Death Eater in the prison. It was like he knew that I wasn't a Death Eater."

Sirius looked at his godson. "I'm not sure if it happened, but I fear he might have used a Memory Charm on me at some point. So no, I will never be loyal to his cause again."

Harry smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"So will you tell me what is going on?" Sirius asked.

Harry believed he could now trust the man. However he made his godfather take an oath of silence. The oath of silence would even prevent you from speaking about it when even drunk. Being intoxicated would have you blurting as much secrets as just as much as the Veritaserum.

So Harry told his godfather the story. How he had been put into a coma by his cousin Dudley, which had sparked a war within his innermost self soul and the soul of the Dark Lord inside his body. How he had gained the memories and the magical core and abilities of Voldemort, the Dursley's demise into insanity -which had Sirius laughing more than anything in eight years- his travel to Godric's Hollow where he had found the Potter Will. He also went into detail on his approach to Diagon Alley as a supposed Death Eater. Rita Skeeter's article about the debacle. The discovery of his ancestry to Ignotus Peverell and many other famous witches and wizards of all time. He ended his story revealing how he was a Metamorphmagus and being taken back to Greengrass Manor.

Sirius finally found his voice. He was astounded at everything Harry had done. He had found it amusing how Harry had scared the Wizarding World.

"How did you not bleed when you hit your head against the wall when you went comatose?" asked Sirius.

"Do you know what the purpose of a Horcrux does?" asked Harry. Sirius shook his head. "It protects the item it is concealed in. In regards to me hitting my head, I can only guess that the Horcrux had prevented me from bleeding due to the power the Horcrux has at protecting its own soul inside a container or in other words, me."

"The Horcrux protected you from the Dursley's?" Sirius asked.

"If there was no Horcrux in me, the Dursley's probably would have killed me years ago with their treatment towards me," Harry said solemnly. "The only item that can defeat a Horcrux is Basilisk venom. I will ask Isis for some venom once I go to Hogwarts."

Sirius nearly gagged on the cookie he was eating. He looked at Harry incredulously.

"There's-a-basilisk-at-Hogwarts!" he sputtered .

"Don't worry about Isis," Harry said gently. "She is actually quite tame. Besides we will need her help in the long run."

"Do I need to say it?" Sirius asked.

So Harry explained about the hidden Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts from what Tom's memories revealed to him.

"You said you absorbed a Horcrux?" Sirius asked Harry.

"It still exists," Harry said. "I had arranged with the goblins not to remove it except for the Metamorphmagus blocks."

Sirius blankly stared at the wall, taking it all in. Nearly seven years in Azkaban, and his brain could barely survive hearing about more news at what had happened to his godson. He couldn't believe what Harry had suffered through the years at the Dursley's. If Harry hadn't driven them into insanity he would have gladly attacked them. The idea of them suffering for years about a truck was music to his ears. At least if they were in permanent incapacitation they couldn't possibly be given Harry again. He was furious when Harry told him that Dumbledore had ignored the will of his parent's and placed him in care where magic was hated. Ignorance of a will, especially in the case of well respected pureblood families, such as James' parents was considered a serious crime. As Chief Warlock, Dumbledore could have easily obtained the wills of any family. Another reason he had to hate the man.

"Are you going to have Dumbledore arrested for ignoring the will?" he asked Harry

Harry smirked. "No," he said, his eyes gleaming malevolently. "It is best to keep your enemies where you can see them. We will help Dumbledore crumble before we convict anyone blindly following his order."

**And I give all readers of this story my apologies in how long this story took in updating. I honestly don't know how long it will be in between chapters. I know what I'm planning for the next chapter. By the way, here's a question. Do you want to see more chapters of Harry's childhood or do you want me to hurry up to Hogwarts in the next ones. If you have the time would you Review my story. Constructive criticism is very well welcomed.**


End file.
